Mundos Cruzados
by Valkyriene
Summary: Tras haber quedado atrapados en un lugar completamente desconocido debido a un incidente ocultista, las naciones, con la ayuda de la Legión de Reconocimiento, tienen ahora como misión buscar la manera de regresar al mundo real antes de que sea demasiado tarde. ¿Qué sorpresa les aguarda el destino? Brujería/Acción. Crossover masivo: Hetalia & Shingeki no Kyojin - (y otros más).
1. Caos

**Escrito por Valkyriene.**

 **Hetalia & Shingeki no Kyojin:**

 **Mundos Cruzados**

Capítulo #1  
~ Caos ~

 _Valkyriene reportándose con un nuevo fic… otro. Hue, Hue~. La verdad es que eh estado muy inspirada esta semana._

 _Esta idea se me ocurrió cuando… de hecho lo soñé. Lo que pasa cuando ves mucho Hetalia y lees el manga de SNK en un solo día ._._

 _Espero y lo disfruten, porque yo lo hice cuando lo escribía xD._

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA/DISCLAIMER:**

● **Hetalia, Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya y Hajime Isayama.**

● **Rated T (+13): Por contenido con menor grado de violencia, insinuaciones de lenguaje grosero y ausencia de temas adultos.**

* * *

La hermosa ciudad de Tokio, Japón. Conocida por su cultura ancestral mezclada con la tecnología actual. Limpia y ordenada, tanto sus calles como ciudadanos. La más grande a nivel mundial. Sus árboles de cerezo son la principal fuente de atracción en los turistas al visitar este país; si eres un humano… un humano normal… un mortal. Porque solo podrás verlo una vez… porque solo se vive una vez.

A menos que seas una nación.

—¡Ve~! —Italia bailaba como bailarina de ballet, ante la emoción de asistir a una convención anime, o bien, friki, en su país de origen—. ¡Alemania, Alemania! ¿No es esto asombroso? —el castaño vestía el cosplay de Inuyasha.

—Vaya que si —dijo el rubio con un toque de emoción en sus palabras. Este había decidido vestirse nada más y nada menos que de Hidan, un miembro de Akatsuki de la serie de Naruto—. Muchas gracias por la invitación, Japón.

—No hay de que, Alemania-san —este le sonrió, dando una pequeña reverencia.

—Y, ¿de qué vienes vestido? Si se puede saber —Alemania se detuvo a contemplar el cosplay del nipón.

—¡Oh! Olvide decirles —acomodó su chaqueta—: no es un cosplay en sí, solo es una alusión al uniforme de la Legión de Reconocimiento, de Shingeki no Kyojin.

—¡Oye, Japón!

—¿Qué pasa, Italia-kun?

—Te encanta ese anime, ¿verdad? Todo el tiempo te veo comprando mercancías de Shingeki.

—Eh… algo así —se sonrojó.

—¡Hermoso, aru~! —China se detuvo frente a un puesto de peluches—. ¡Miku, aru~! —el asiático no vestía cosa alguna, iba casual, pero llevaba a sus espaldas una mochila de su queridísima Hatsune—. Tengo que comprarla, aru~ —estaba a punto de tomar la felpa azulada, pero se paró al ver como un peluche gigantesco de Hello Kitty deslumbraba en medio del lugar, y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a abrazarlo.

— _Kol, kol~._

—¿Qué, aru~? —dio unos golpecitos al estómago de la gata y esta volvió a repetir el sonido anterior—. ¡Rusia! —asustado, salió del puesto a toda velocidad.

—¡¿Cómo supiste?! —dijo algo agüitado, siguiendo al chino muy campante.

—¡Soy hermoso como una mariposa~! —el francés daba giros por los aires, completamente al desnudo, a excepción de sus zonas íntimas, que eran tapadas por una rosa.

—Creo que no es buena idea vestir así, señor Francia —dijo el canadiense con algo de pena, vestido de Ichigo, del anime de Bleach.

—Tranquilo, _mon amour~._ El hermano mayor Francia sabe lo que hace.

A lo lejos pasó China llorando, mientras que el ruso de perseguía aun con la botarga puesta.

—Él tiene razón, Francia —Inglaterra, quien vestía el uniforme de Slytherin, se acercó leyendo el manga de One Piece—. En este lugar hay mujeres y niños. Debes tener algo de respeto, ¿no crees? —dejó su lectura un momento para cruzar su mirada con la del ojiazul.

—¡Llego el _hero_! —un bulto cayó sobre el inglés, dejando a este sin aire—. Al fin los encuentro.

—Hola, América —saludó su hermano.

—Hola, Canadá —le sonrió.

—¿De qué vienes vestido, _bro_?

—De un _Assasins._ ¡HAHAHAHA!

—Connor, ¿cierto?

Asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar sonreír.

—No… puedo… respirar —el ojiverde no soportaba el peso del americano.

—América, quítate de _Anglaterre._

—No~.

—¡Suecia, mira! —el finlandés se acercó al antes mencionado, con una countryball de Suecia—. ¿No es bonita? —su cosplay era de Kaneki (Post-Aogiri), de Tokyo Ghoul.

—Sí —llevaba consigo un traje de gala negro y la máscara de Anonymous sobre la cabeza.

—La comprare para ti.

El sueco se sonrojó.

Islandia y Dinamarca se acercaron al puesto en donde Finlandia tomó aquella bolita.

—¿Habrá uno mío? —se preguntó el islandés, apoyando sobre la mesa su bastón, ya que representaba a Jack Frost, de El Origen de los Guardianes.

—¡Yo también quiero uno! —Dinamarca, vestido de Hipo, de Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón, comenzó a buscar por todos lados.

Finlandia notó que algo faltaba; miraba a los lados, arriba y abajo, pero no encontró lo que buscaba.

—¿Dónde está Noruega?

—Venia de tras de nosotros —dijo el danés, dejando de mover las Countryballs.

 **[…]**

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba el noruego, haciendo énfasis a un mago con una capa y un sombrero, dentro de una tienda sobrenatural. Había telarañas en todas partes, frascos con órganos y animales disecados, bolas de cristal, etc.

El lugar poseía unas costinas y alfombras moradas con negro sumamente elegantes, que eran acompañadas por unas garigoleadas flores doradas. El piso era de cuadros blancos y negros, mientras que las paredes eran un café rojizo con muchos cuadros escalofriantes colgados.

Noruega, al notar un librero muy misterioso, decidió acercarse sin preámbulo.

—Que tenemos aquí —comenzó a pasar la mano por arriba de todos los libros, y se detuvo al encontrar uno que le llamó mucho su atención—. Hola amiguito —tomó el ejemplar, dándole una leída a la portada.

—¿Qué encontraste? —preguntó Rumanía, proyectando a Shaoran, de Sakura Card Captor.

—Nada importante —inmediatamente escondió el libro bajo su capa sin que su acompáñate se diese cuenta.

—Oh… ¿vas a comprar algo?

—Sí, eh… sí.

—Mmm… bien —se dio media vuelta—. Voy a ir por algo de comer, ¿vienes?

—Claro.

—Te espero en el puesto de mariscos.

—No tardo —al ver que Rumanía salió, sacó el libro de su escondite y nuevamente le dio un vistazo—. Lotería —el ejemplar llevaba de nombre _"NECRONOMICON"._

 **[…]**

—¿Podría darme uno de esos? —Hungría, o más bien Bayonetta, pedía onigiri en forma de Mochi.

—Vaya, vaya~. Miren quien está aquí.

La fémina volteó, y al notar de quien se trataba no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

—Prusia.

—Hungría —el albino, vestido de Soul, de Soul Eater, tomó asiento a un lado de la chica.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Yo? Comida. ¡KESESESESE!

La húngara dejo salir un suspiro sonoro.

—Espera, aru~ —se detuvo a seco, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas—. Dame un respiro, aru~.

—Como quieras —dijo el ruso, con una sonrisa infantil.

—¡Hola chicos!

Ambos giraron en busca de la fuente del saludo, pues esa voz les era muy conocida.

—Hola América, aru~ —el chino dio una reverencia—. Hola a todos, aru~ —dijo, pues venía acompañado de Canadá, Francia e Inglaterra.

—¿Qué hacen? —preguntó el canadiense.

—Yo huyo, aru~.

—Yo lo sigo —Rusia le abrazó por detrás del cuello, haciendo que el asiático se sonrojara.

—¡Ve~! ¿Cómo les ha ido? —Italia, junto a Alemania y Japón, arribaron con el grupo.

—¡Genial! —dijo el americano, haciendo la señal de "ok".

—Me alegra —el nipón le sonrió.

—¿Vamos por algo de comer? —opinó el francés.

—¡Por favor, aru~! Tanto correr da hambre, aru~.

—¡Ves Alemania! —Italia se puso a la defensiva.

—Cállate.

Varios rieron.

 **[…]**

—¡¿Hola?! —Noruega gritaba, apoyado sobre el mostrador—. Hola~.

Nadie contestó.

—Mierda —torció un poco la boca—. ¿Cómo voy a pagarlo? —dijo observando el libro que anteriormente había tomado.

Alguien tocó el hombro repentinamente a la nación, haciendo que esta se asustase.

—Hola, jovencito —era una ancianita—. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

—Ah… eh… Quiero comprar este libro —mostró dicha cosa a la señora, y ella esbozó una sonrisa algo terrorífica.

—Eres muy curioso… Noruega.

—¡¿Qué?! —ladeó la cabeza—. ¿Cómo sabe quién soy?

—Lo veo en tus ojos, en tu alma y en tu belleza —la viejecilla se puso tras el mostrador.

Ante tales palabras el noruego no hizo más que confundirse.

—Llévatelo.

—¿Cómo?

—Sí. Vete con él y no regreses.

 **[Dimitri Vegas, Martin Garrix, Like Mike – Tremor]** _*(1)_

—No crea que sea lo correcto, señorita —dijo abriendo el libro—. Le pagare —estaba a punto de sacar su cartera, pero una punzada en el pecho se lo evitó—. ¡Mierda! —cayó de rodillas, soltando el ejemplar—. ¡D-d-duele! —comenzó a estremecerse del dolor.

La anciana le observaba sonriente, como una niñita viento su programa de televisión favorito.

— _Dominium._

Noruega se levantó instantáneamente ante la palabra dicha por la mujer.

— _¡Mi cuerpo! ¡Se mueve solo!_ —pensó—. _¡Carajo! ¡Tampoco puedo hablar!_

La viejecilla hizo un movimiento de manos, y en ese momento el libro se elevó a la altura del rostro de la nación, abriéndose en las últimas páginas.

— _Facere_ —dijo la mujer, y tan solo eso Noruega atravesó su mano con un kucri que guardaba en su bota, empezando a dibujar con su sangre un pentagrama invertido en el suelo.

— _¡No!_ —tratada de controlar su cuerpo, pero era imposible—. _¡Detente!_ —en los pocos momentos que tuvo el libro abierto frente a el logró leer el hechizo que la mujer intentaba hacer—. _¡Detente, por favor!_ —terminó de dibujar.

—Ahora —la mujer comenzó a reír de forma psicópata al momento de que el noruego narraba las palabras, alzando su mano ensangrentada sobre el pentagrama.

—"Aeternum, potens… unstoppable." —por más que se oponía su cuerpo le ignoraba—. _Perdónenme chicos_ —una lagrima resbaló por su mejilla, cayendo sobre el dibujo del suelo.

 **[…]**

Un temblor comenzó a sacudir los suelos del lugar.

Varias naciones de golpe cayeron al suelo, pues mantener el equilibrio en esas circunstancias era muy difícil.

—¡Mierda! —maldijo el nipón en voz baja—. ¿Por qué ahora?

—¡Alemania, protégeme! —el italiano se refugió bajo la gabardina del rubio y este le abrazó.

La gente empezó a gritar, buscando un lugar seguro para refugiarse.

Los nórdicos habían salido de las instalaciones, deteniéndose en un punto de reunión.

—¡¿Dónde está Noruega?! —preguntó Islandia, con suma preocupación.

—¡No sé! —dijo el sueco—. ¡No logro verlo con tanta gente!

El sonido de cables rompiéndose llamó la atención de las naciones; un letrero gigantesco se encontraba balanceándose arriba de un grupo de personas.

—¡Muévanse! —gritó el finlandés.

La gente reaccionó en el momento exacto que el anuncio comenzaba a caer, sin embargo, una niña, la cual llevaba un gorrito de Gir, de Invasor Zim, se había quedado petrificada por el miedo.

—¡Corre! —Islandia, quien iba al rescate de la pequeña, veía como poco a poco la muerte de esta era asegurada.

Alguien, de cabello blanco y ojos rojos, vestido con una sudadera amarilla con negro y pantalones tintos, logró tomar a la niña antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

—¡¿Prusia?! —gritaron los norte europeos al distinguir la figura tras una gran cortina de polvo.

El albino abrazaba contra su pecho a la pequeña asiática, como un padre protegiendo a su hija.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó el prusiano, liberando a la niña.

Asintió con la cabeza, y con los ojos sumergidos en lágrimas abrazo a la nación.

—¡Gracias! —una señora llegó corriendo—. ¡Salvo a mi hija! —dio una gran reverencia al ojirojo.

—¡No hay de que! ¡Salga inmediatamente! —ordenó, señalando la salida de emergencia.

La mujer asintió diciendo un "sí", y cargó a su hija para salir lo más rápido del lugar.

La nación se puso de pie y compartió la mirada con los nórdicos.

—¡Ustedes también! —sacudió sus ropas—. ¡Salgan! ¡Tengo que buscar a Alemania!

—¡Ni locos! —dijo el danés—. ¡Nosotros tenemos que buscar a Noruega!

Ninguno se atrevió a llevar la contra. Cada quien se fue por su camino.

—¡Por aquí! —dijo Alemania, señalando una salida de emergencia.

Una vela que adornaba un puesto cayó sobre unos papeles, propagando un incendio rápidamente por toda la salida.

— _Shit!_ —América se sacó el gorro de la capucha.

—¡¿Qué?! —el cuerpo de Italia comenzaba a desvanecerse—. ¡Alemania! ¡Me desaparezco!

El alemán quiso auxiliar a su amigo, pero sus piernas se encontraban en el mismo estado que el castaño.

—¡¿Qué es esto?! —Francia observaba sus manos desaparecer.

—¡¿Qué mierda sucede?! —dijo el ruso, al notar que todos se encontraban en las mismas.

El temblor cada vez era más fuerte.

—Chicos —el primero en desaparecer fue el nipón.

—¡Japón! —gritaron todos con temor, o bien, preocupación.

Uno por uno iban evaporándose, dejando al último a Alemania.

Una viga que sostenía el techo no tardaba en caer.

—¡No! —bramó el alemán antes de desaparecer. De no ser por eso hubiese "muerto" aplastado por el gran pedazo de metal.

Lo único que quedo de ellos fue el Smartphone del italiano, que había caído a unos pocos centímetros de la viga.

En las instalaciones se encontraba Prusia gritando el nombre de Alemania, Italia y Japón. Al ir en su mundo accidentalmente chocó con alguien.

—Lo siento, señ… ¿Romano?

—¡Prusia! ¿Has visto a mi hermano? —preguntó el italiano con mucha preocupación.

—No… también le estoy buscando, pero nada.

—¡Chicos, salgamos de aquí! —llegó España corriendo—. ¡Un incendio está acabando con todo a su paso!

—Pero Alemania.

—¡Y Veneciano!

—¡No hay tiempo!

Aunque les doliera debían dejar el lugar, el cual se encontraba completamente vacío, ya que las personas habían evacuado el lugar.

Prusia decidió separarse y continuar con su búsqueda en las afueras.

El temblor poco a poco fue cesando, dejando graves daños estructurales por casi todo Tokio. Varias lámparas y puertas aún se balanceaban, pero eso no era un problema para que los equipos de rescate arribasen al lugar a auxiliar algunos heridos y controlar el fuego que se propagaba en el centro de convenciones.

 **[…]**

—¡No quiero morir, aru~! —lloriqueaba, tratando de sujetarse de algo pero era imposible.

—¡Soy muy joven para morir! —Francia intentaba hacer lo mismo.

—¡Nadie de aquí es joven, _Idiot_! —el inglés trataba de guardar la calma, sin embargo, su miedo era notorio.

Las naciones se encontraban cayendo en un extraño pero asombroso túnel de gusano. Podían ver varias galaxias, estrellas, cometas, agujeros negros y todas esas cosas épicas que se encuentran en el universo. En algún momento se pudo ver a Tony paseando en su nave espacial.

Pero como siempre todo viaje tiene su fin. Repentinamente habían llegado a un bosque de árboles gigantes, lleno de extrañas y enormes criaturas humanoides.

Japón pensó rápido. Usando su equipo de maniobras tridimensionales logró adherirse a una rama de pocas hojas, tomando al americano con ambas manos, quedando de cabeza. El rubio enganchó con sus piernas al cuerpo del canadiense, mientras este sujetaba el brazo de Alemania, quien cargaba del cinturón al italiano. Inglaterra con una mano había logrado sostenerse del pie del habla alemán, ya que con la otra retenía a Francia, que tomaba al chino por el tobillo. Rusia, el último en caer del cielo, sacó su tubería, logrando así que China evitase que cayera.

—¡Demonios! —gritó el americano—. Esto es demasiado alto.

Y era verdad. A lo lejos, se veían como una pequeña cadena de hormigas.

—C-chicos —dijo el japonés con retén en su respiración—… no… no aguanto más.

—¡Aguanta! —Alemania comenzó a buscar con la mirada un lugar donde caer, y al encontrarlo sonrió—. Rusia.

—¿Si~?

—¿Ves esa rama? —apuntó con la nariz.

—Sí.

—Intenta balancearnos para poder caer sobre ella —el ruso asintió—. Japón, ¿puedes resistir un poco más?

—Eso… creo —dejo salir una gran cantidad de aire por la boca—. N-no es por ser grosero, pero, ¿qué es lo que comen?

—¡A América que se le pasaron las hamburguesas! —dijo el inglés con un toque cómico.

—¡Cállate! —el mencionado ardió.

Rusia cada vez tomaba más impulso.

—¡Solo un poco más, _¿da?_!

—¡Esta bien! —el nipón sentía como sus manos se empapaban de sudor.

Un estruendo y movimiento poderoso desequilibro a las naciones.

—¡¿Qué mierda?! —preguntó el francés.

—¡No! —Japón no pudo soportarlo más, así que de manera involuntaria soltó la mano derecha del americano.

Varios dejaron salir un grito al ver como la rama en la que colgaban se estaba rompiendo, pues no era muy gruesa a comparación de las demás. Lo peor era que había esas cosas gigantescas esperándoles en las bajas.

—¡Perdónenme!

—¡No te preocupes, Japón! —dijo el canadiense, sonriendo aun con el miedo dominando su cuerpo.

El suceso de la rama volvió a suceder, haciendo que el asiático solo lograse sostener los dedos de América.

—¡Veeeee! —el italiano comenzó a gritar.

— _Fuck!_ —América mordía sus labios inferiores, imaginándose lo que les esperaba si llegaban a soltarse.

Y lo peor sucedió: la rama se rompió, dejando caer a todas las naciones.

—¡Solo tengo que decirles algo antes de morir! —dijo el inglés con el rostro completamente pálido.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Los odio a todos!

—¡Y nosotros a ti!

Entre los gritos y los golpes de aire al descender, el nipón veía más cerca su "muerte", pues una criatura ya le esperaba con la boca abierta.

— _¡Ahora!_ —ordenó una voz grave.

Varias personas salieron de entre los árboles. Unas de ellas se dirigieron a atacar las cosas titanescas, mientras que otras salvaban de la muerte a las naciones.

—¡Japón! —gritó el chino al ver como este aún seguía cayendo a la boca del gigante.

Alguien, con una velocidad sumamente increíble, logró matar a la vestía con un corte directo en la nuca, y con rapidez tomó al asiático unos centímetros antes de tocar el suelo. Esta persona, usando su equipo de maniobras tridimensionales, subió hasta la copa de un árbol, en donde se encontraban las demás naciones y sus compañeros, los cuales portaban el mismo uniforme.

—¡¿Estas bien?! —Italia se abalanzó a abrazar el japonés.

—S-s-sí —se sonrojó.

Algo tapó la luz del sol de los países, y al verificar de qué se trataba tragaron a seco, debido a que varias espadas jodidamente filosas les apuntaban a la cara.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó uno de los amenazantes.

Japón había quedado catatónico. Simplemente no podía creérselo.

—Respondan.

Poco a poco, el asiático fue abriendo sus labios para pronunciar unas palabras que apenas lograron oírse:

—¿C-Capitán Levi?

—Así es —este sacó un trapo de su bolsillo y comenzó a limpiar la sangre sus espadas—. Respondan si no quieren morir.

 **[…]**

Toda la tienda había caído debido al temblor, dándole un toque aún más aterrador.

El cuerpo de Noruega estaba esperando órdenes de la anciana, quien dejaba salir unos jadeos por el aguante de carcajadas.

— _¡Perdóneme!_ —gritó internamente.

— _Oblivio,_ —tan solo decir esa palabra el cuerpo de la nación cayó inconsciente sobre el pentagrama.

La viejecilla se echó a reír, dejando a todo en la oscuridad, pues había hecho explotar los focos con un extraño rayo que salió de sus dedos.

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

 ** _*(1) Uso de música_** _. Para que tu experiencia al leer esta historia sea mejor, decidí recomendar canciones, que creo yo, encajan perfectamente a la situación que se está leyendo. Esto es opcional._

…

 **Nota de autora:**

¿Qué me fume? No se :v  
En fin. Espero que les haya gustado~. Y por si las dudas, las palabras que la viejecilla y Noruega pronunciaban eran latinas. ¡Dejen sus opiniones aquí abajo, y no olviden dejar muchos favs. y follows!

Nos estamos leyendo n.n/


	2. Desconcierto

**Escrito por Valkyriene.**

 **Hetalia & ****Shingeki no Kyojin** **:**

 **Mundos Cruzados**

Capítulo #2  
~ Desconcierto ~

 _Baia, baia… parece que alguien actualiza después de un millón de años.  
Nee~, lamento la demora mis amours, pero, ya lo saben… lo mismo: estudios y actividades extracurriculares. 7n7_

 _Como sea, no les aburro con mi vida. ¡Tráiganse la botana y pónganse cómodos porque la lectura está a punto de comenzar! Que lo gocen~._

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA/DISCLAIMER:**

● **Hetalia,** **Shingeki no Kyojin** **y sus personajes no me pertenece, son propiedad de** **Hidekaz Himaruya** **y** **Hajime Isayama** **.**

● **Rated T (+13): Por** **contenido con menor grado de violencia, insinuaciones de lenguaje grosero y ausencia de temas adultos.**

…

¡ALERTA!: Spoiler del manga de SNK.

* * *

Los bomberos trataban de apagar el incendio que se había propagado a gran velocidad, en lo que anteriormente eran las instalaciones de la convención. En varias partes de la ciudad, policías y paramédicos socorrían a la gente herida, mientras que los medios de comunicación trasmitían el desastre en televisión internacional.

— _Atención a todas las unidades disponibles_ —decía un oficial por la radio— _: tenemos graves problemas en Shibuya*(1). ¡Necesitamos refuerzos!_ —de pronto, un golpe macizo cortó momentáneamente la transmisión, pero regreso no más después de 3 segundos—. _¡Mierda! ¡Necesitamos refuerzos! ¡Ya!_ —seguido de eso, el silencio y la estática se apoderaron de las radios.

Varias patrullas encendieron las torretas y arrancaron a la ubicación de la llamada de auxilio.

—¡Hermano! —Bielorrusia, que por alguna extraña razón había decidido vestirse de Elsa, de Frozen, buscaba completamente agitada entre varios escombros alguna señal de vida del ruso. De su frente, un hilo de sangre brotaba, pero parecía no darle importancia—. ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Hermano!... Mierda. ¡Rusia!

—¡Bielorrusia! —Ucrania le alcanzó. Su cosplay era nada más y nada menos que Toriel, de Undertale—, te lo ruego, ¡deja que los bomberos hagan su trabajo! ¡Confía en ellos! Lo encontraran.

—Pura mierda —frunció el ceño, dejándose caer de rodillas.

—¡¿Estas bien?! —su hermana corrió a auxiliarle, hincándose frente a ella—. Por favor, vayamos a fuera. El lugar parece que caerá en pedazos, y te volverá a golpear la cabeza.

La bielorrusa desvió la mirada, negando con la cabeza.

Silencio.

—Ucrania, ¿sientes eso?

—¿Qué cosa? —inquirió confundía.

—Tu cuerpo… ¿cómo lo sientes? —miró las palmas de sus manos.

La mayor comenzó a abrazarse a sí misma. Su piel se erizo y sintió un gran escalofrío trepar por su espalda:

—A decir verdad, algo extraño.

—¿De qué forma? —ladeó la cabeza.

—Pues, como si no fuera yo; me siento débil, como un humano común, pero a la vez… ¿fuerte? Más de lo normal.

—Es… exactamente lo que también siento —miró nuevamente sus palmas, notando que estas estaban un poco heridas—. Algo no anda bien.

—¿Qué? —arqueó una ceja.

Un fuerte estruendo interrumpió la conversación.

—¡¿Qué demo… —la bielorrusa no termino su oración, pues unas grandes vigas del techo comenzaban a caerles encima.

 **[…]**

—¿No piensan responder? —decía uno de los soldados, quien parecía llevar anteojos, ya que estos se veían iluminados por la luz del sol.

Las espadas cada vez se acercaban más a la garganta de las naciones, provocándoles un sudor intenso alrededor de todo el cuerpo y palpitaciones cardiacas elevadas.

—S-s-señor Levi… nosotros… no t-tenemos idea de lo que sucede —el japonés trató de explicar, pero fue callado al sentir como el filo del arma poco a poco comenzaba a cortar su cuello. Claro está, que era de forma superficial.

América quiso intervenir, sin embargo, una joven que portaba una bufanda roja le dio un golpe en el estómago con su rodilla.

—¡Ah! —el rubio se quejó, sosteniéndose el área afectada por el golpe—. ¿Es necesario usar la violencia? —dijo sofocado.

—¿Qué haces aquí fuera, recluta? —dijo Levi, alejando su espada del cuello del nipón.

—¿A qué se refiere? —el asiático se puso de pie con algo de dificultad, dejando que la herida causada por arma blanca empapase parte del cuello de su camisa.

—Llevas puesto el uniforme de recluta.

Dudó en contestar, pues el simple hecho de decir que cayeron del cielo después de viajar a través de un túnel de gusano que se abrió mágicamente bajo sus pies en una convención de mamadas otakus, era algo poco creíble… e ilógico.

—No, se equivoca. Eh… yo… nosotros… no pertenecemos a este mundo, señor —dijo quitándose el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales—. _¡Necesito sacar una foto, adasdfhadsjfhdaskjvn!_ —internamente estaba más feliz que nunca. Porque era Japón, la nación más otaku del universo.

—¿Qué mierda estás diciendo? —una chica alta, de cabello café, pecosa y con cara de pocos amigos, clavó su espada cerca de los pies del italiano, haciendo que este se sobresaltara del miedo.

—¡Es cierto! —gritó el francés, llamando la atención de todos los ahí presentes—. Suena extraño, ¡pero es cierto!

—S-sí —Inglaterra mordió su labio inferior—. ¡¿Podrían por favor quitarme esas cosas de mi cara?! No me dejan procesar la pinche situación.

—No —dijo la de anteojos.

—¡¿Por qué, aru~?!

—No sabemos quiénes son ustedes ni que es lo planean —la joven rubia, de baja estatura y ojos azules les miraba con desconfianza.

—¡Ay, por favor! —América instantáneamente se puso de pie, alarmando al grupo de soldados, quienes llevaban un escudo de alas en la parte de atrás su capucha.

—El que ven ahí es Japón, país del sol naciente; ese es Alemania, el rubio fortachón del grupo; Rusia es esa cosa dentro de la botarga de gato —este saludo—; el desnudo es la nación representante de Francia; Inglaterra, ese cejón, mal cocinero por cierto…

—¡Vete a la mierda!

—… quien tiene el cabello largo y sedoso es China; el miedoso es Italia, ¡y yo, su servilleta…

—¿Dijo servilleta? —preguntó Levi a un chico de ojos verde, que se encontraba a su izquierda.

—E-eso parece.

—… Me hago llamar América el _Hero_! ¡HAHAHAHAHA!

Todos los países ahí presentes se dieron un golpe en la frente.

—Mmm… ¿me falta alguien? —se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

—Yo —dijo una voz muy baja. Todos, al girarse para ver quién era, solo ladearon la cabeza, porque no sabían de quién se trataba.

—¡Es cierto! —América chasqueó los dedos—. Y… ¿quién eres?

—Soy Canadá —el rubio bajó la mirada, mientras una gotita resbalaba por su cabeza.

—¿Qué sucede…? eh… Cárdenas, ¿cierto? —el americano olvidó rápidamente el nombre de dicha nación.

—Sabía que eras idiota, pero no un pendejo~ —dijo el ruso con una sonrisa infantil.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! —preguntó entre dientes.

—¡Basta! —ordenó un hombre alto y de cabello rubio muy bien peinado—. Si es que traen armas tirenlas frente a ustedes.

Una escopeta _SPAS-12_ , cinco _P226_ , una katana, dos revólveres, varios pares de nudillos de acero, una bandera blanca y un tenedor fueron dejados en los pies del hombre.

—Todo.

América se quitó ambas hojas ocultas, el inglés sacó una granada de su bolsillo y Rusia puso con mucho amor su tubería sobre las armas.

—Eso es todo, señor —dijo el japonés.

—¡¿Qué es toda esta belleza?!

—¡Hanji, cuidado!

—Tranquilo, Jean. ¿Qué puede pasar?

—Nada. Todo tiene el seguro puesto —dijo Francia, refiriéndose a las armas de fuego.

—¡Mierda! —gritó la mujer al haberse cortado ligeramente con la katana del nipón.

—Menos eso, hon, hon~.

—Esto no tiene sentido —susurró el chico de cabellera rubia.

—¿Armin? —inquirió su compañero más cercano a él.

—Eren, ¿qué notas de extraño en ellos?

—Pues —barrió de pies a cabeza las naciones frente a él—, su ropa. ¿Quién usa un traje de gatito con este calor? Aparte de nunca haber visto eso nunca, o, ¿por qué rayos tienen orejas animales?

—Emm… si, pero… ¿no notas algo más?

Nuevamente el ojiverde examinó a los extraños, y al encontrar algo sobresaliente en ellos iba a decirlo, pero fue interrumpido:

—Sus rasgos físicos.

—Eso lo iba a decir yo, Mikasa.

—Exacto —Armin cerró sus ojos—. Eso me recuerda a…

—Ustedes son una bola de extraños —el capitán Levi tomó asiento a un lado del italiano—. Conny, Jean, Sasha, llévense las armas.

—Mi katana —el japonés estiró sus brazos, como un bebe queriendo alcanzar un dulce, cuando los nombrados comenzaron a guardar las armas en una mochila.

—Sí, señor.

—A ver: no estoy entendiendo nada —dijo Francia—. ¿Cómo terminamos aquí? Y, ¿Por qué nos están confiscando nuestras armas? De hecho, nosotros deberíamos hacerlo con ustedes. Aparte, ¿Qué no tu –Erwin– estabas muerto?

—¡Francia! —Inglaterra le llamó entre dientes—. ¡No!

—Y además, ¿ustedes –Reiner y Bertolt– no habían traicio… —un golpe en la cabeza lo dejó inconsciente.

—¡¿Japón?! —preguntó el americano con mucha confusión, al ver como el asiático había agredido al francés.

—¡Aja, jajaja! —en nipón reía nerviosamente—. Ignorenlo~, está loquito —compartió la mirada con el inglés. Ambos asintieron.

—Esposenlos —ordenó Erwin, sorprendido por lo que dijo el francés.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! —dijo Alemania, frunciendo el ceño.

—Silencio —dijo Hanji, poniendo las manos del alemán detrás de su espalda para después esposarlo.

—¡Por favor! —América brincaba de un lado otro, con el fin de no ser sujetado—. ¿Qué hicimos?

—Caer del cielo —Levi le tackleó, dejándolo boca abajo. Aprovechando la posición, lo retuvo sosteniéndole la cara contra el suelo, mientras Mikasa le esposaba.

—Si quieren yo me lo llevo —Rusia se acercó a Eren y Reiner, los cuales discutían por ver quién se llevaba al francés inconsciente—. _¿Da?_

—Eh —Eren sintió un escalofrío recorrerle por la espalda—, c-c-claro, claro… adelante.

—P-pero —dijo Reiner— estás esposado.

—No hay problema —Rusia brincó sus manos de atrás hacia adelante como si fuera una niñita jugando con una reata para saltar—. Ya está —dijo sonriente, cargando al francés como un costal de papas.

—Vámonos —ordenó Levi—. Llegando hablaremos con más tranquilidad.

De uno por uno, fueron bajando a cada nación con la ayuda del equipo de maniobras tridimensionales… a Rusia le valió; se lanzó y cayó con estilo, pero Francia no. Este se estampo contra el suelo, ya que el ruso no lo sostuvo adecuadamente.

—Ups…

—¡¿Sigue vivo?! —preguntó Armin asustado.

—Claro~, es una nación, como todos nosotros —dijo Inglaterra, antes de que fuera empujado por Hanji para que comenzara a caminar.

—¿Nación? —lado la cabeza.

—Larga historia, aru~.

Cuando todos los países se encontraban en tierra, fueron atados uno contra otro, para quedar en fila india y sea más fácil su escolta. Empezando a caminar, las miradas de desconfianza por parte de los soldados eran notorias y penetrantes.

—Sabes —dijo Levi a Erwin—, no creo que sean peligrosos.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Tan solo míralos.

Erwin volteó: Alemania apreciaba la grandeza de los árboles. Italia tarareaba una canción (parecía ser la de Bonfire, de Knife Party). Japón estaba sonrojado, con una sonrisa demasiado extraña. Inglaterra bostezaba. Francia seguía inconsciente, mientras Rusia acomodaba el cuerpo de este en su otro hombro. América hablaba con Armin, quien solo asentía con la cabeza ante la extraña conversación sobre la comida (¿qué rayos es una hamburguesa?). China mordía las sogas como si fuese termita…

—Además, si quisieran hacernos algo —añadió—, ya lo hubieran hecho.

—No te confíes Levi… —Erwin se detuvo.

—¿Sucede algo?

—¿Dónde están los titanes?

Silencio.

Un grupo de trece titanes de 8 a 14 metros aparecieron por las espaldas; dos de ellos excéntricos.

—¡Mierda! —maldijo Eren, preparando sus espadas.

De repente, alguien apareció en la misma dirección de los titanes, usando el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales; con las cuchillas, mató a uno de los excéntricos. Al llegar al otro extremo, con un árbol se apoyó para regresar hacia dos titanes de 13 y 14 metros, matándolos a ambos de un solo golpe. Encajó los ganchos sobre los ojos del otro excéntrico; aceleró, y al estar a punto de tocarle, dio un giro por los aires por arriba de la cabeza de este, y, cuando observó el momento preciso, procedió a cortarle la nuca. Cuatro titanes, que no pasaban de los 9 metros, comenzaron a perseguir al anónimo, pero fueron asesinados a la vez en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, de la misma manera que los de 13 y 14 metros.

La nariz de Japón comenzó a sangrar.

—¡Oh, por Dios!

El anónimo encajó los ganchos en la garganta de uno de los titanes, y con agilidad, comenzó a enredar al otro por el mismo lugar que el primero, quedando ambos pegados de espalda a espalda. De su bolsillo sacó una granada, le quitó el seguro, y la metió entre las nucas de los titanes. Rápidamente, se quitó el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales, para dejar a los gigantes atados. Cuando la pequeña bomba explotó, las cabezas del par de bestias salieron volando en pedacitos. Aterrizando, dio un salto mortal hacia adelante y después un tirabuzón en la misma dirección, para evitar caer sobre un trozo gigante de piel.

—¡¿Están bien?! —preguntó el canadiense al quedar frente a Levi.

Nadie respondió. Todos habían quedado boquiabiertos.

—¿Sucede algo? —dijo preocupado.

—¡AAAAH! —Hanji gritó y corrió hacia el canadiense—. ¡¿Cómo hiciste todo eso?! —se dejó caer a los brazos de la nación—. ¡Enséñame a explotar cosas!

—¡¿Q-q-q-quién m-mierda s-on?! —inquirió Jean, catatónico.

—Naciones —dijo Inglaterra—. ¿No les habíamos dicho ya?

—S-s-s-í, pero —Armin trataba de buscar las palabras correctas—… ¿no se supone que… que…

—¿De dónde sacaste el equipo de maniobras? —preguntó Mikasa al canadiense.

—Lo dejaron olvidado en el árbol; es el de Japón… bueno —miró hacia atrás—, era.

—Tú lo diseñaste, ¿no? ¿Japón? —preguntó Alemania.

—Sí, pero le di algunos toques —asintió con la cabeza.

—Ya veo.

—Intégrenlo a la fila —ordenó Erwin.

—¡¿Qué, aru~?! —arqueó una ceja—. Después de lo que hizo, aru~, ¿en serio lo van a detener, aru~?

—Con más razón lo vamos a detener.

—¡Les… nos salvó la vida, aru~!

—China —llamó el canadiense.

—¡¿Qué?!

—No hay problema.

— _What?!_ —América ladeó la cabeza.

—Me entrego —Canadá levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

—Ve, Ymir —dijo Hanji.

La pecosa asintió y se dirigió a esposar a la nación.

—No lo hacemos por maldad; _es_ por seguridad —recalcó Erwin—. Caminen, y no traten de hacer algo de lo que se puedan arrepentir.

—Sí, señor —respondieron algunos sarcásticamente.

Nuevamente, el silencio incómodo se apoderó del lugar.

Inglaterra, discretamente, miró el cielo a sus espaldas. Una nube en forma de espiral rozaba la copa de un árbol.

— _Mierda_ —pensó.

—Y —el ruso sonrió, aparte de romper el silencio—, ¿ustedes quien son?

—La Legión de Reconocimiento —dijeron al unísono.

Japón dio un grito fangirl, seguido de un extraño gemido.

 **[…]**

—¡Noruega! ¡Noruega! —Islandia buscaba impacientemente con la mirada alguna señal de vida del llamado, pero era en vano—. ¡Noruega!

—Carajo —el finlandés recargó sus manos sobre sus rodillas, tomando aire en el acto—. Este lugar es peligroso; el fuego deshabilitó toda la estructura del edificio.

—¡Eso no importa! —Dinamarca comenzó a mover los escombros—. ¡Debemos encontrar a Noruega!

—Dinamarca, espera —dijo Suecia.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Por favor, tranquilízate… Créeme, yo también estoy preocupado, pero si no tenemos cuidado las cosas podría ponerse peores de lo que ya están.

Islandia subió al techo de uno de los puestos caídos para poder tener una vista panorámica de todo el lugar:

—Miren, por allá están las hermanas de Rusia —dijo apuntando con el dedo.

Todos voltearon a ver, observando a ambas conversando.

—Deben de estar buscando a Rusia, como nosotros a Noruega —dijo Finlandia.

—Todos deben de estar buscando a alguien en este momento —añadió el sueco.

Islandia se dejó caer de rodillas, sosteniéndose el estómago.

—¡Islandia! —gritaron los tres al unísono, subiendo rápidamente al techo del puesto.

—¡¿Qué sucede?! —preguntó el finlandés, tomándole el hombro.

—F-fri- frío —contestó, dejando salir vapor por la boca.

Suecia tocó la mano del islandés, sorprendiéndose en el acto.

—Estás helado —dijo ahora dirigiéndose a tocar la frente de la nación—, pero no tienes fiebre… Es lo contrario a eso.

Bajo el cuerpo de Islandia, una capa de hielo comenzaba a formarse, mientras comenzaba a hiperventilar.

—¡Islandia! —Dinamarca se puso de rodillas frente a él—. Tranquilo… respira conmigo —le tomó de los hombros, para comenzar a respirar lentamente junto con al islandés.

La respiración de Islandia, después de unos momentos, regresó a la normalidad.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó Finlandia.

—S-sí —respondió algo agotado—. Gracias… Dinamarca —le sonrió.

—No hay de qué.

—Oigan —llamó Islandia.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo Suecia.

—D-de por casualidad, ¿no… s-se sienten algo extraños?

—¿Cómo? —inquirió el danés, confundido.

—N-no lo sé… yo…

Un fuerte estruendo interrumpió la conversación.

Los nórdicos, al girarse para verificar que había hecho ese ruido, se quedaron catatónicos al ver como unas grandes vigas de metal estaban a punto de caerles a las hermanas ex soviéticas.

El finlandés salió disparado en dirección a las féminas.

—¡Finlandia, espera! —gritó Suecia, pero fue en vano.

Los pedazos de metal, terminaron cayendo sobre los tres (Bielorrusia, Finlandia y Ucrania).

 **[…]**

—¡Alemania! —gritó Prusia, con las palmas de las manos alrededor de su boca, para amplificar la intensidad de su voz—. ¡Alemania!

Se encontraba en las afueras de las instalaciones, buscado desesperadamente a su hermano.

—Mierda —maldijo en voz baja—. Ya han pasado 2 horas, y no lo he encontrado. Ni siquiera a Italia o los demás.

El prusiano suspiró.

Todo el lugar estaba repleto de gente herida, siendo atendida por los paramédicos. La situación era más grave de lo que parecía.

—Que desgracia —caminaba mirando hacia las personas—. ¿Cómo estará Japón?

Tras ir distraído, chocó de frente con alguien.

—¡Oh, lo siento, señ… ¿Romano?

—¡Prusia! —el italiano lo tomó por los hombros, desesperando y agitado—. ¡¿Has visto a Italia?!

—No… no —negó agüitado—. Tampoco a Alemania.

—Carajo —lo soltó—. Lo siento.

—No hay problema.

—¡Prusia! —gritó alguien a lo lejos.

—¿España? —al ver a su amigo, se dirigió a abrazarlo.

—¿Estas bien, amigo?

—Sí. Y, ¿tu?

—También —se giró a Romano—. ¿Ya encontraste a Italia?

—No, así que cierra la boca.

España frunció el ceño y cruzó la mirada al prusiano.

—¿Dónde está Alemania?

—Me pregunto lo mismo.

—Oh, lo siento.

—¡No importa! —se llevó una mano a la frente, frustrado ante la situación—. Hay que buscar juntos —propuso.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Romano.

—Porque lo más probables es que si encontramos a alguno de ellos dos, el otro puede estar con él, o mínimo tener una idea de donde se encuentra.

—Cierto.

—¿Entonces?

—Acepto —dijo el italiano con disgusto.

—Vamos, Romi —dijo el español—, todo va a estar bien.

—Eso espero —suspiró.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar instalaciones a dentro, dando pasos cuidadosos para evitar causar otra tragedia.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevan buscando? —inquirió el albino.

—2 horas, aproximadamente —respondió España—. ¿Tú?

—Lo mismo, creo. No estoy seguro.

—Cuidado allá arriba —dijo Romano, apuntando a una viga columpiándose en un cable de luz.

—¡Ca-carajo! —maldijo el español, apretándose las manos una contra la otra.

—¡¿Qué sucede?! —el italiano corrió hacia su amigo.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó Prusia.

—M-mis manos —tomó asiento en un escombro—. Siento como si se quemasen.

—¿Te volviste a drogar? —dijo el ojirojo.

—¡No! —negó—. B-bueno, no que yo recuerde.

—Debes alejarte de Holanda —propuso el italiano.

—Muéstramelas —pidió el albino.

España extendió sus manos temblorosas hacia Prusia, quien las tomó cuidadosamente.

—Están algo rojas… hinchadas.

—¿Es grave?

—No, no parece, mas no sé si lo sea.

Romano se sentó a un lado del escombro, suspirando sonoramente.

—Estoy agotado.

—Tomate un descansó —dijo Prusia—. Yo también lo necesito —dicho eso, se recargó a un lado del español.

—Maldición… —susurró ojiverde, pues el ardor de sus manos se hacía más fuerte.

Silencio.

El lugar había quedado hecho polvo. Los puestos de venta se destrozaron por completo, y aquellos que quedaban en pie, estaban siendo consumidos por las llamas que no lograban ser apagadas. Ropa, figurillas, pines, peluches, todo se estaba convirtiendo en cenizas. Algunos cables de luz sobresalían de los techos y otros echaban chispas a los charcos de agua que se hicieron por la ruptura de las tuberías.

Prusia barrió a sus compañeros, arqueó una ceja y con curiosidad preguntó:

—¿Quien se supone que son? —dijo divertido.

—¡Zuko, de Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang! —España se puso en posición de combate, pero regresó a sentarse porque el dolor en sus manos regresó. Ahora sentía que el ardor le recorría de pies a cabeza.

—No te muevas, idiota, que estas en drogas —dijo el castaño.

—Y, ¿tú? ¿Romano?

—…

—…

—Jake Long.

 **[…]**

—Adentro —Hanji empujó al americano dentro de la celda.

— _What?!_

Cuando todas las naciones fueron adentradas, Levi cerró la puerta de la celda con llave.

—¡Dijiste que hablaríamos! —América se acercó a la reja para enfrentar cara a cara al enano.

—Yo no dije nada.

—Lo haremos —dijo Erwin—, pero no hoy.

—Es una broma, ¿verdad? —el italiano comenzó a reír nerviosamente—. Ya los descubrí —una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla—. Paren… ya sé que es una broma —soltó el llanto—. ¡Por favor, díganme que es una broma!

Alemania se dio un golpe en la frente.

—No hagan nada raro —ordenó Hanji, antes de salir junto a sus dos compañeros.

— _Bullshit_ —el norteamericano se recargó en la pared para resbalarse con la espalda y terminar sentado en el suelo.

—Y, ¿ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó Japón.

Todos se miraron mutuamente.

—¿Dormir? —dijo Francia, quien estaba tirando en el suelo. Por alguna _extraña razón_ , su cabeza le palpitaba.

Volvieron a compartir la mirada.

Se encogieron entre hombros y comenzaron a acomodarse para dormir.

—Buenas noches —dijo Rusia.

—Buenas noches —contestaron todos en su respectivo idioma.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 _ ***(1) Shibuya.**_ _Shibuya es un barrio de Tokio. Se encuentra en la línea circular de tren Yamanote en el oeste de Tokio, un poco al sur de Shinjuku. El distrito fue fundado el 15 de marzo de 1947._

…

 ** _Reviews Guest/Independientes._**

 **AnaCM:** ¡Hey, muchas gracias por pasar leer! Bueno, no hay de qué preocuparse. Por nada del mundo abandonare mis historias, porque el escribir es uno de mis hobbies favoritos. Si dejara de hacerlo moriría. (? Créeme, yo también he buscado crossovers así, y al no encontrarlos, decidí ser yo la que se ponga las pilas, tanto para darme gusto a mí y a mi hermoso fandom. xD Sin embargo, las actualizaciones van a ser algo lentas, debido a que mi tiempo es muy poco. 7n7  
¡Sera un placer estar juntas durante esta aventura, hasta el final! ¡Abróchate el cinturón, que esto apenas empieza! :D

…

 **Nota de autora:**

Ese Canadá es un desmadre… Por cierto, ¿qué es lo que les está pasando a las naciones? O.o

Nos estamos leyendo n.n/


	3. Síntomas incómodamente mágicos

**Escrito por Valkyriene.**

 **Hetalia & Shingeki no Kyojin:**

 **Mundos Cruzados**

Capítulo #3  
~ Síntomas incómodamente mágicos ~

 _¡Y el milagro se hizo realidad! Una actualización ha nacido~. Se siente tan bonito poder subir algo después de tantísimo tiempo. :'v Debería existir una droga que te impulse a actualizar cada vez que la consumas._

 _Tráiganse la botana y siéntese en su lugar preferido, porque el inicio del desmadre teórico ha comenzado…_

 _¡Luces, cámara, acción! :D_

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA/DISCLAIMER:**

● **Hetalia,** **Shingeki no Kyojin** **y sus personajes no me pertenece, son propiedad de** **Hidekaz Himaruya** **y** **Hajime Isayama** **.**

● **Rated T (+13): Por** **contenido con menor grado de violencia, insinuaciones de lenguaje grosero y ausencia de temas adultos.**

* * *

Las cenizas volaban en el aire; cubrían todo aquello que hiciese contacto con ella. Pequeñas mechas de fuego aún permanecían vivas en las telas y manteles que adornaban los muebles de la pérdida convención. Las vigas de metal habían quedado enredadas en los cables de luz, mientras estos lanzaban chispitas. Los focos parpadeaban, dejando que la obscuridad dominase algunos segundos.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, confundido. Todo lo veía borroso y manchado.

Noruega comenzó a incorporarse, poniéndose a gatas. No pudo hacer más que eso.

Se percató que cayó sobre el pentagrama, lo cual hizo que su rostro y parte de su ropa quedase empapada de su sangre.

—¿Perdí? —se preguntó, observando como toda la tienda había quedado destrozada—. No… no puede ser… cierto.

Entre gemidos y quejidos, se puso de pie con la ayuda de sus rodillas.

—Dios… por favor… no —dijo dirigiéndose a la salida.

No pudo mantenerse firme, lo que lo obligó a sostenerse del marco de la puerta.

—Cuerpo… humano… de mierd… da.

Y dicho eso, salió del lugar, con pasos lentos y pequeños, dejando atrás el libro causante de todo.

 **[…]**

Un fuerte estruendo interrumpió la conversación.

Los nórdicos, al girarse para verificar que había hecho ese ruido, se quedaron catatónicos al ver como unas grandes vigas de metal estaban a punto de caerles a las hermanas ex soviéticas.

El finlandés salió disparado en dirección a las féminas.

—¡Finlandia, espera! —gritó Suecia, pero fue en vano.

Los pedazos de metal, terminaron cayendo sobre los tres (Bielorrusia, Finlandia y Ucrania).

—¡Finlandia! —gritó Dinamarca a todo pulmón, mientras los rostros de Islandia y Suecia palidecían.

El sueco de dejó caer de rodillas, pero…

Las vigas comenzaron a temblar.

—¿Qué? —dijo el islandés.

El metal se empezó a congelar, hasta el punto de tornarse azul.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Dinamarca, aún desconcertado.

Y sin previo aviso, las vigas estallaron en miles de pedazos, tan pequeños, que parecía ser copos de nieve.

Cubrieron sus caras para evitar el impacto de los "copos" en sus ojos.

—¡Mierda! —dijo Bielorrusia, quien apuntaba sus manos hacia arriba—. ¡Esto duele! —sus manos le temblaban.

Cuatro tentáculos negros rojizos habían nacido de la espalda baja del finlandés.

Lo que pasó: Bielorrusia congeló en metal, acto seguido, Finlandia lo destruyó con las extremidades de su espalda.

—¡KYAAAA! —Finlandia gritó—. ¡Quítenmelos! —dijo queriendo arrancarse los tentáculos—. ¡Quítenmelos! —dio círculos como un perro persiguiendo su cola.

—¡Finlandia! —Suecia, Dinamarca e Islandia corrieron a abrazarle.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso —dijo el sueco.

—No me puede controlar —el finlandés regresó el abrazo—. Lo siento —sonrió apenado—. Fue algo involuntario.

Se separaron. Dinamarca se acercó a las hermanas:

—¿Están bien? —dijo hincándose frente a ellas, ya que habían tomado asiento en el suelo.

Ucrania se encogió entre hombros.

—No —la bielorrusa negó.

—¿T-te lastimaste? —inquirió preocupado, y algo asustado ante la mirada de la rubia.

—¿Qué acaso no lo has notado? —se puso de pie, encarando al nórdico—. ¿No viste lo que pasó?

—S-sí, pero…

—¿Entonces?

—Yo… eh…

—¡¿Cómo se detienen estas cosas?! —preguntó Finlandia tratando de controlar los tentáculos de su espalda—. Se mueven solos, y hacen cosquillas.

Islandia tocó uno de los tentáculos, e involuntariamente, el finlandés le dio una bofetada:

—¡Lo siento! —dijo apenado.

—No importa —el golpeado respondió sobándose la mejilla—. No impor… —su nariz se estremeció.

—¿Salud? —dijo Suecia.

Cuando el islandés estornudo, al menos unos 4 metros, se sumergieron en nieve.

—Oh, por Dios… —Dinamarca se quedó boquiabierto.

—¡Ayúdenme! —gritó la ucraniana.

Todos voltearon a verla; no pudieron evitar fruncir el ceño completamente confundidos.

—Esas cosas aparecieron de repente —la ojiazul apuntó a unas bolas de fuego que daban vueltas a su alrededor—. ¿Cómo se apagan? ¿Q-qué hago? —les miró asustada.

Bielorrusia apuntó con su mano la escena, a lo que Dinamarca dijo:

—Sí, sí. Ya vi —rodó los ojos, agotado.

El islandés volvió a estornudar, creando otra capa de nieve:

—Ayúdenme, por favor —nuevamente estornudo.

—¡No se detienen! —gritó Ucrania al ver como más bolas de fuego aparecían.

—¡T-tranquila! —dijo Finlandia—. Trata de hacer el mismo movimiento que hiciste para… eh… no sé, ¿invocarlas? —arqueó una ceja.

La rubia agitó sus manos de arriba hacia abajo, sin embargo los resultados no fueron los esperados: el fuego salió disparado en diferentes direcciones, ocasionando un segundo incendio en el lugar; que Finlandia golpeara nuevamente a Islandia al sentir como una bola rozó uno de sus tentáculos; que Bielorrusia se resbalará al esquivar las llamas, haciendo que una montaña de hielo (nacida de sus manos) congelara a Suecia; que el cabello de Dinamarca se prendiese en llamas; y que un puesto de palomitas esparciese su producto al explotar, esto, debido al contacto que hubo con el tanque de gas.

—C-creo que no funcionó —dijo Ucrania, temblorosa.

—¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! —inquirió una voz masculina.

—Esa voz —comentó Bielorrusia—. ¿España? —dijo volteándose para verificar. Había acertado.

El español corrió hacia el grupo, seguido de Romano.

—Wow —el italiano abrió sus ojos como platos al ver una paleta de hielo humana—. ¿Qué carajos le pasó a Suecia? —golpeó el hielo con su dedo—. ¿Por qué esta ahí dentro?

—¡Mi cabello! —Dinamarca corría de lado a lado, golpeando su cabeza, hasta que tropezó y la nieve del suelo las llamas apagó—. Esto es placentero.

El prusiano llegó segundos después:

—¡Tenemos que salir! Un nuevo incendio se ha pro… —cambió su oración—. ¿Por qué Suecia está congelado?

—Eh, larga historia —dijo Bielorrusia, suspirando.

—Finlandia, ¿tienes colas? —preguntó el albino, incrédulo, con un tic en su ojo izquierdo.

—¡No lo sé! —contestó golpeando a un tentáculo que trataba de subirle la playera. Esta chilló como perrito.

— _Dafak?_ —España ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Cómo sacamos a Suecia de ahí? —el islandés observó el hielo.

—Pensaremos en algo —dijo Bielorrusia—, así que evitemos toc…

Islandia tocó el hielo con su bastón, haciendo que se hiciese más grande y detallado.

—… arlo —la rubia se dio un golpe en la frente.

—Lo siento —Islandia desvió la mirada—. Aun no entiendo que esta pasando.

—¡España! —gritó el italiano, sobresaltando a todos.

—¡¿Qué sucede?! —el hispano hablante acomodó sus pies en posición de combate.

—¡Estas que ardes! —Romano se llevó las manos a la cabeza, desesperado.

—Oh~… ¿en serio? —se sonrojó—. No sé qué decir~… fosososo~.

—¡No, pendejo! —le dijo Bielorrusia—. ¡Estás muy ardiente!

—¡Obvio! —le guiño un ojo—. Es mi estado natural.

—¡Serás idiota! —dijo Prusia—. ¡Tus manos están en llamas!

—Eso siempre me dicen todos en pleno _momento_ —comentó con una sonrisa pícara, volteando a ver las palmas de sus manos—. ¡Puta madre! —sacudió sus manos de arriba a abajo al verlas en llamas—. ¡Me quemó! —apagó el fuego en la nieve—. Ah~. Qué alivio —pero volvió a encenderse—. ¡Me lleva la...

 **[…]**

—¿Dónde están todos? —la húngara vagaba en las calles cercanas de las instalaciones, mirando a todos lados, buscando a alguien que conociese—. No he visto a nadie en horas —mordió sus labios, preocupada—. _¿Les habrá pasado algo?_ —pensó—. _No, no. No hay que pensar en ello._

—Ay, no. ¡Mi vestido! —dijo alguien en sus cercanías.

—Espera… ¿ese es? —se dio media vuelta—. ¿Polonia?

—¡Hola, Hungría! —el rubio corrió hacia ella—. ¡Qué alegría al fin encontrar a alguien!

—Sí —la castaña sonrió.

—¿Estas bien? ¿No te lastimaste?

—Estoy bien. Gracias —se sentó en el suelo cruzando sus piernas sensualmente.

—Mira esa pose~. ¡Raw! —el rubio imitó a un tigre.

—¡¿Qué?! —inmediatamente se levantó—. E-eso lo hice involuntariamente.

—Que diva, cariño~.

—¡Es en serio! —desvió la mirada, sonrojada.

—¿Quién se supone que eres? —Polonia la barrio de pies a cabeza—. Es muy… sexy tu cosplay.

—E-es Bayonetta, una bruja, de un videojuego de acción.

—Te queda muy bien el disfraz —guiñó ambos ojos.

—Gracias~ —le sonrió—. Y, ¿quién eres tú?

—Fá-cil: ¡soy Star, de Star vs. Las fuerzas del mal! —dio una mortal hacia atrás, para después crear un arco iris en llamas (obviamente último esto solo pasó en la mente del polaco).

—Eh… —la húngara no supo qué contestar.

—¿Y?

—Lindo vestido… creo.

—¡Gracias! ¡Yo mismo lo hice! —sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¡Oigan! —alguien gritó desde lo lejos.

Ambos voltearon en dirección al llamado.

—¡Al fin! —Lituania sonrió del alivio.

—¡Li-tua-nia! —Polonia corrió a abrazarlo—. ¡Qué bueno que apareciste! ¡Estoy tan asustado!

El lituano llevaba puesta la camisa amarilla del uniforme del capitán Kirk, personaje perteneciente a Star Trek, acompañada de unos pants negros, botas militares del mismo color, y una coleta atada a su cabello.

—¿Asustado? —el ojiverde suspiró—. Vamos, el incidente no fue tan grave.

—S-sí, pero —miró a su alrededor—… ¿no te aterra saber que varias personas están en peligro?

—Bueno, eso sí.

—Y, además, ¿no te parece extraño que han pasado 3 horas y solo nos hemos encontrado nosotros tres? —hizo un ademan en forma de circulo para señalar al grupo—. Somos muchas naciones aquí en Japón. Y, ¿los demás? Y, ¿si les paso algo? —dijo abrazándose a sí mismo, temblando.

—¡Polonia! —gritó la húngara—. ¡No digas eso!

El rubio se sobresaltó:

—L-lo siento.

—Aún no hay señal —dijo Lituania, observando las barras de señal de su celular—. Ni como hacer una llamada —guardó el móvil en su bolsillo trasero—, o siquiera enviar un mensaje.

Hungría y Polonia sacaron sus celulares; era de esperarse que se encontraban en las mismas.

—Deberíamos preguntar a los equipos de emergencia —propuso la femina—. Propiciarles datos, como: su cosplay, su aspecto físico, alguna seña particular o cicatriz. Sera pan comido encontrarlos así~ —se sentó de forma provocativa sobre el cobre de un auto—. Y será fácil identificar a un extranjero entre los japoneses~ —guiñó un ojo.

—¡Que linda~! —canturreó el polaco.

—E-está bien —dijo Lituania, desviando la mirada con un leve enrojecimiento en sus mejillas—. Pero no hay necesidad de decirlo con esas poses.

—¿Qué poses? —se percató de lo que estaba haciendo—. ¡No! —se dejó caer al suelo, rodando por el cofre—. ¿Qué mier… ¡Escuchen! N-no sé qué me está pasando. Desde hace rato mi cuerpo hace esos movimientos extraños —con una pirueta y el impulso de sus piernas, se puso de pie—. Hace rato, golpeé a un niño con mi trasero intentando recoger una moneda del suelo. Y, ¿saben que fue lo peor? ¡La abuela del infante… vio… todo!

Lituania y Polonia se miraron mutuamente.

—¿Bien? —dijo el de ojos azules, incómodo—, gracias por la información.

Un destello verde, desde lo lejos, iluminó frente a ellos.

—¿Eh? —Hungría analizó la situación—. Vale madres… ¡abajo! —ordenó, lanzándose pecho al suelo.

Los tres alcanzaron a lanzarse detrás de un escombro, lo que detuvo el impacto del destello verde.

La poca gente que se encontraba en el área, salió corriendo en diferentes direcciones.

—¡¿Nos están disparando?! —inquirió Polonia, poniéndose detrás de Lituania.

—¡Eso parece! —la chica se puso de cuclillas para asomarse un poco por arriba del escombro, pero en cuanto lo hizo, otro golpe de luz atacó; de no haberse agachado, hubiese perdido la cabeza—. Rayos.

Por medio del reflejo del retrovisor de un auto, Lituania logró distinguir algo flotando por los cielos:

—Miren —susurró, apuntando al espejo.

Comenzaron a analizar en ente volador:

—Su altura —dijo Polonia—: aproximadamente 1 metro 70-72 centímetros…

—Tiene cabello rubio rojizo —añadió el lituano—, y tiene un sombrero verde.

—El color de sus ojos creo que es r-rojo —el cerebro de Hungría procesaba la información—… y parece estar usando m-magia… —su mente hizo clic—. ¡Rumanía, hijo de puta! —dijo asomándose repentinamente.

—¿Rumanía? —preguntaron al unísono.

—¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! —inquirió molesta.

—¿Hungría? —el rumano, que se encontraba flotando, comenzó a descender hasta tocar el pavimento—. Lo siento tanto. No sabía que eras tú~.

—Serás cabrón… —Hungría ya se aproximaba para darle un puñetazo.

—¡N-no aguanta! —Rumanía puso sus manos en frente para guardar distancia—. ¡Es en serio! ¡Creí que eran otra cosa!

—¡¿A si?! ¡¿Qué cosa?! —cada vez estaba más cerca.

—¡Es difícil de explicar! —esquivó el golpe de la húngara dando una pirueta por arriba de ella—. ¡Mierda, relájate!

—Al menos ya somos cuatro —dijo Polonia a Lituania, ambos observando escondidos detrás del escombro.

—¡Escúchame! —el de ojos rojos parecía perder la paciencia—. ¡Es algo imposible de creer si no lo ves! —decía esquivando los golpes.

—¡Idio… otaaaa~! —la chica gimió. Inmediatamente se tapó la boca.

Todos hicieron una mueca de incomodidad ante el sonido emitido por Hungría.

Confundido, Lituania preguntó:

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Y-yo… yo no sé —la húngara se enrojeció—. ¡Mi cuerpo se mueve so… looo~! —volvió a decirlo entre extraños gemidos.

—Esto me está dando miedo —dijo Polonia.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —Rumanía estalló en carcajadas—. ¡No puedes contralar tanta sensualidad, Hungría! —empezó a dolerle el estómago debido a la risa—. Espera —detuvo su alegría a seco—… ¿Qué? ¡No! —se percató de la situación.

Hungría le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte que lo mandó a volar contra un auto.

—M-mi cuerpo —dijo el rumano al caer de rodillas al suelo.

—H-Hungría… ¿estás bien? —Polonia se acercó lentamente.

—¡Wow! —la chica vio las palmas de sus manos—. Esto no se siente tan mal, después de todo.

—¡No, no, no, no! —Rumanía llegó a gatas frente al par—. No te acostumbres a ellos, ni los aprecies. Es malo, ¡todo esto es malo!

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Lituania se unió al grupo.

—¿Ellos? —la húngara ladeó la cabeza.

—T-tus poderes; habilidades; la magia —el ojirojo trataba de explicarlo haciendo ademanes mientras se ponía de pie.

—¿Otra vez con eso? —rodó los ojos, suspirando—. Inglaterra, Noruega y tú siempre ligan todo con la magia. ¿Acaso me dirás que el terremoto fue obra de la magia?

—Algo así. Mis teorías siguen en proceso —dijo el rumano, apretando los puños—. Tan solo mira; ¿no te extraña que después del terremoto tu cuerpo actuase de... eh... esa forma?

—Pues, sí. Pero un terremoto es un fenómeno natural. No creo que por ello mi cuerpo se "hechizase".

—¡Agh! ¡Pierdo el tiempo!

—Yo tengo una duda —Lituania alzó la mano.

—¿Cuál? —Rumanía le cruzó la mirada.

—¿Por qué nos atacaste?

—¿Eh? —recordó—. ¡Ah, ya! No los iba a asesinar; los iba a dejar inconscientes.

—¿Y eso?

—Para después acercarme y verificar que fueran "reales".

—¿"Reales"? —dijo arqueando la ceja.

—¡Bien! —se jaló el rostro—. Escuchen, no creo que si se los dijera fueran a creerme. ¡Así que vengan! —se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr con destino a las instalaciones de la ex convención.

—O-oye, ¡espera! —Hungría salió tras él, seguida de Lituania y Polonia—. ¿A dónde vas?

—¡Si quieren saber la verdad, solo síganme! —dijo observándolos por arriba de su hombro.

Avanzaron hasta quedar frente a un edificio que se caía en pedazos. Los vidrios de este se habían pulverizado, al igual que las lámparas que aún colgaban de los techos.

—Rumanía, ¿por qué te detienes? —preguntó Lituania.

— _Shh_ —el ojirojo lo chitó, llevándose un dedo a los labios.

—¿Dónde están todos? —susurró el polaco.

—Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto.

Ninguna alma merodeaba por las calles. Solo eran ellos y nada más.

Los cuatro se quedaron inmóviles, observando el panorama de esquina a esquina. Por alguna extraña razón, el cielo había dejado de ser ese azul que daba vida a la ciudad. Ahora era rojo, con grandes nubes negras haciéndole compañía. Las parvadas de aves coloridas simplemente desaparecieron. No había más que cuervos y zopilotes dejando salir sus gritos.

 **[Different Heaven - Turn It Off]**

Por la espalda, Polonia fue tacleado por un cuerpo deforme:

—¡Agh, quítate! —dijo empujando a la cosa por los hombros.

—¡Polonia! —el lituano arrancó una tubería de una pared, y rápidamente corrió a golpear la cabeza del cuerpo deforme que se encontraba sobre el rubio.

Con ese golpe, el cerebro de la cosa estalló, manchando el cuerpo y las ropas de Lituania y Polonia.

—¡Esas cosas —Hungría se puso de espaldas a Rumanía—… ¡son zombis?!

—Esto peor de lo que pensaba —el rumano asintió—. Son zombis, pero también son civiles.

Una horda, de al menos 50 seres putrefactos, los habían rodeado.

—¡¿Mate a un civil?! —inquirió Lituania, atónito, poniéndose de espaldas junto al par. Polonia hizo lo mismo, quedando los cuatro en forma de brújula; cada quien mirando diferente horizonte.

—Y yo a unos cuantos —Rumanía sonrió incómodo.

—¿Qué? —dijeron al unísono.

—¿Alguna idea?

—¡No pienso atacar a los civiles! —dijo el lituano, molesto.

—¡Rumanía, usa tu magia! ¡"Duérmelos" como lo habrías hecho con nosotros! —propuso Hungría.

—¡Eso es imposible!

—¡¿Por qué?!

—¡Porque ya están bien muertos!

—Touché —dijo Polonia.

—Espera… ¿entonces hay más cosas aparte de zombis? —preguntó Lituania—. Digo: nos atacaste pensando que éramos otra cosa, pero, ¿a qué te refieres con "cosa"?

—Eres inteligente, Lituania, pero no es momento para ello —Rumanía sacó un arma _XT-22 magnum_ por detrás de su espalda.

—¿Nadie obedeció la orden de no portar armas fuera del trabajo? —una gotita resbaló por la sien del lituano.

—¡No le vamos a disparar a los civiles! —dijo Polonia, molesto.

—En este momento —el rumano quitó el seguro del arma— no debemos pensar que son civiles —terminando la oración, disparó a la cabeza de un zombi que estaba próximo a morder al ojiazul.

La sangre salpicó a todos.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —Hungría le quitó el arma pateándole la mano; atrapó la pistola cuando descendió frente a ella.

—¡Hungría, escúchame! —dijo el dueño del arma—. ¡Es matar a esas cosas —apuntó a la horda que se acercaba lentamente— o desatar un apocalipsis, matando así al mundo entero!

—¡Eso no está bien! —le apuntó a la cabeza.

—¡No! ¡No le está! ¡Y no lo estará si no hacemos algo lo antes posible! —comentó desesperado, levantando las manos—. ¡¿Creen que no me duele asesinar a un inocente?! —frunció el ceño—. Todas (las naciones) sabemos el precio de liquidar a un ser vivo... medio vivo en este caso.

La húngara miró a su alrededor. Como todo se iba deteriorando hasta el punto de parecer el infierno. Lituania y Polonia veían la escena confundidos, y algo asustados al ver como Rumanía era apuntado por el arma.

—Por favor, Hungría —el ojirojo sonrió con pesar. Parecía contenerse las ganas de llorar—. No quiero que las cosas se salgan de control, más de lo que ya están.

La castaña apretó el gatillo.

El lituano y su acompáñate abrieron sus ojos como platos al sentir la bala pasar entre ellos.

—Espero que limpies todo tu desorden —Hungría le acercó el arma.

Rumanía había cerrado sus ojos fuertemente esperando lo peor, pero para su sorpresa, cuando sus párpados se entreabrieron, lo único que vio fue su arma siendo entregada.

Anteriormente, la fémina le había volado los sesos a un zombi que estaba próximo a atacar a Polonia.

—No es mío, pero aun así lo haré.

—Y, dime, ¿cuál es el plan? —la de ojos verdes sonrió.

—Despejar el área —dijo preparando su arma—. Seguido de eso —todos se pusieron de espaldas, como anteriormente estaban—: llegar lo antes posible a las instalaciones de la convención.

Hungría comprendió más la situación, así que de sus tacones sacó unas pistolas (tal y como su personaje lo haría). Lituania se amarró su coleta más arriba, para después recoger la tubería que había arrancado de la pared. Polonia, aun confundido, pero con determinación, sacó la varita de Star de su bolsillo.

—N-no sé si esto se pueda usar como un arma —dijo el rubio.

—Créeme —Rumanía alzó su arma, apuntando—, lo es —y comenzó a disparar a los zombis más cercanos, usando su primera bala para matar a tres que se encontraban en fila.

El lituano, por el simple hecho de ser una nación, su fuerza era mayor, por eso cuando golpeaba la cabeza de un muerto viviente, esta salía volando. Hungría liquidaba a los seres brincando por arriba de ellos para después dispararles; al quedarse rodeada, con una ágil patada en los pies podridos, los tiraba al suelo y después les molía el cerebro de un puñetazo. La nación rubia, representante de Polonia, solo apuntaba con la varita y esquivaba los rasguños y mordeduras, sin saber que hacer.

—¡Di algún hechizo! —dijo el rumano a Polonia, rompiéndole el cuello a un caminante.

—¡¿Cómo cuál?! —retrocedió de la horda.

—¡El que se te venga a la mente! —se cubrió con el cuerpo de un zombi y después disparó a través de él.

—Eh… ¡ataque de delfines asesinos explosivos!

Todos, incluyendo los zombis, dejaron de pelear para mirar con confusión al polaco.

—¿Qué chingados? —dijo un muerto viviente en su idioma.

La varita comenzó a brillar. Delfines de varios colores aparecieron y comenzaron a destrozar a los zombis con sus afilados dientes. Cuando machacaban a cuatro, explotaban, dejando brillantina y confeti en el acto.

Brillantina, confeti y sangre; casquillos, tierra y tripas. Interesante, ¿no?

—¡Esto es perturbador! —dijo Lituania al ver su cuerpo manchado de lo anteriormente mencionado.

El área había sido despejada. Más de 50 cadáveres destrozados en el suelo, repletos de brillitos y papelitos de colores. Algunos todavía teniendo el rigor mortis _*(1)._

—Bien hecho, Polonia —Hungría le dio un golpecito en el omóplato—. Pudimos limpiar el área fácilmente gracias a ti.

—¡De nada! —se llevó las manos a la cintura—. Es porque soy fabuloso~.

—Ni quien lo niegue —la castaña tomó asiento en un escombro del edificio—. Rumania, ¿qué es exactamente lo que está pasando? —guardó las armas en sus tacones.

El de iris rojo, antes de decir sus palabras, suspiró, quitándose algunas manchas de sangre de la cara:

—Si mi teoría es correcta —se sentó en el suelo estilo indio—, un hechizo oscuro se hizo de forma incorrecta.

—¿Cómo? —inquirió Polonia, curioso.

—Es mejor que ustedes lo vean con sus propios ojos —llevó una mano a su frente—. El tema es muy extenso y difícil de explicar.

—¿El hechizo tiene que ver con los zombis y el comportamiento de Hungría? Sin mencionar la varita mágica —preguntó Lituania, limpiando su tubería con la ropa de un cadáver.

—Sí —contestó poniéndose de pie—. Repito: Por eso debemos llegar lo antes posible a las instalaciones. En ese lugar hay un puesto que nos puede ayudar. También tengo por hecho que en ese lugar fue la fuente de este desastre.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque estuve allí —desvió la mirada.

Un silencio incomodo se apodero de sus oídos.

—Vamos. Cuando lleguemos les daré más detalles —abrió sus ojos de par en par, estupefacto—. ¡Hungría, cuidado!

Cuando la europea se giró, la sangre se le bajo hasta los pies al ver los dientes del zombi rozar con su rostro.

Apretó el gatillo, accionando la pistola; la bala salió disparada, entrando a los sesos del muerto viviente. Le destrozó en interior por completo, provocando una hemorragia severa. Sus ojos y fosas nasales estallaron en sangre.

Hungría quedó cubierta de fluidos rojos y trozos de cerebro:

—Asqueroso… —pronunció con asco, quitándose el líquido carmesí del rostro.

—¿Alguien sabe —dijo quién había disparado, acercándose al grupo con pasos largos y sonoros— que mierda está pasando aquí? —el suizo guardó el revólver en su funda.

—¡Suiza! —dijeron al unísono.

Liechtenstein se asomó a un costado del centro europeo.

 **[…]**

—Despierten —ordenó el de baja estatura golpeando las rejas.

Alemania abrió sus ojos alarmado.

—¿Ya es de día? —el americano se sentó sobre sus piernas, bostezando.

—Son las 9 PM. —Hanji abrió la celda—. Están dormidos desde las 3 de la tarde.

—¿Eh? —China frunció el ceño, confundido.

—Manos atrás de la espalda —Levi entró preparando unas esposas, seguido de varios soldados.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió el ruso, obedeciendo la orden.

—Los llevaremos al tribunal.

—¿Caer del cielo es ilegal en este mundo? —América preguntó al soldado que le colocaba las esposas.

El hombre negó con la cabeza, alzando los hombros.

—¡Alemania, Alemania! —el italiano gritó—. ¡Japón no despierta! —movía al asiático ligeramente.

—¡¿Qué?! —el habla alemán corrió hasta el nipón, dejándose caer de rodillas a su lado.

—¡O-oye! —dijo el soldado que se había quedado con las esposas en la mano.

—¡¿Cómo que no despierta?! —Inglaterra se acercó para entender qué era lo que pasaba.

—¡No, miren! —Italia dio varios golpecitos al hombro de Japón, quien solo dejo caer su cabeza a un costado—. ¡Japón, despierta… veeeeee! —comenzó a sollozar.

China apartó al norte italiano empujándolo con su pierna:

—Quítate, tragapasta, aru~ —se arrodilló al costado del nipón, y colocó su oreja en el pecho de este último para poder escuchar el ritmo cardiaco—. ¡No está latiendo, aru~!

—¡Japón! —América rompió la cadena de las esposas para después correr hacia al asiático.

El chino hizo lo mismo que el norteamericano. Después, dirigió sus manos a la cabeza del pelinegro para despejar sus vías aéreas.

Hanji y Levi observaban la escena con curiosidad, mientras los demás soldados no hacían más que susurran entre ellos.

América se hincó a la altura de la cabeza de la nación inconsciente.

—Inicio maniobra RCP _*(2)_ , aru~ —colocó sus manos en el pecho de Japón—. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 —comenzó a hacer presiones presiones—… 27, 28, 29… —el 30 no lo dijo, solo lo hizo, pues paso a darle respiración boca a boca.

Repitió la acción anterior tres veces, hasta que…

Japón le dio un puñetazo en la nariz al americano. Inglaterra rió por las bajas ante tal hecho.

—¡Japón~! —el rostro de Italia se iluminó.

Alemania y China ayudaron al pelinegro a sentarse.

—¿Estas bien, aru~?

—De-mo-nios —susurró el japonés.

—¿Qué, aru~?

—Demonios han tomado el poder de las tierras —continuaba hablando, roncamente, con la mirada perdida—… sirven a la reina; a nadie más que ella.

—Japón, ¿te encuentras bien? —Alemania pasó su mano frente al rostro del mencionado—. ¿Japón? ¡¿Japón?!

La nación volvió en sí:

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¿Ah? ¿Dónde? —miró a todos lados—. ¡América-san! —recordó lo que había hecho—. ¡Lo siento! ¡Realmente lo siento! —dijo juntando sus manos a la altura de su frente.

—Nah —el de lentes hacia presión en su nariz, conteniendo la hemorragia—. No hay problema —unas gotas de sangre resbalaron entre sus dedos—. Lo que importa es que despertaste —sonrió.

Japón cerró fuertemente sus ojos.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó Alemania.

—Mi cabeza… siento como si me fuese a explotar —dijo sobándose las sienes—. Y mi cuerpo no está siendo de mucha ayuda en este momento; mis músculos parecen estar adormecidos.

—Algo sucedió en Japón —comentó el ruso a Inglaterra, en voz baja—. De ahí también que no despertaba y su corazón no respondía.

—Dalo por hecho —el de ojos verdes se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensante—. Debemos buscar una forma de regresar al mundo real.

—¿Escaparemos?

—Si no hay otra opción, sí.

—Vamos tarde —Hanji salió de la celda—. Carguen a su amigo hasta el tribunal. Muévanse.

—P-pero no están esposados —dijo uno de los soldados.

—Dije: muévanse —repitió estoicamente, iniciando su marcha.

América cargó al japonés de caballito.

—Y denle un poco de ropa a ese hombre —ordenó Levi, apuntando con la nariz a Francia.

Custodiadas, las naciones fueron sacadas de la celda de una por una, siendo colocadas en fila.

Con discreción, el alemán se acercó a Inglaterra y le susurró:

—¿Lo viste?

El de cejas grandes asintió levemente.

 **[…]**

La bota del rubio piso un charquito de agua.

—Estaba con Austria cuando todo empezó —Suiza caminaba a un lado de Hungría—. Discutíamos por ver quien compraba el último mochi de fresa.

—No sabía que te gustaban los dulces —dijo la castaña.

—Me gustan, pero no tanto como a Liechtenstein. El mochi era para ella.

—Ya veo —sonrió, pero después torció sus labios—. Espero que Austria este bien —bajo la mirada, preocupada.

—A mí me da igual.

—Cierto. Lo olvidaba —cruzó los brazos atrás de su cabeza—. Ustedes dos aun… "chocan".

—Sí. Lo que tú digas —claramente quería evitar el tema.

El grupo de naciones estaba próximo a entrar a las instalaciones, pero se detuvieron cuando Rumanía lo hizo.

—¿Sucede algo, Rumanía? —preguntó Suiza.

—Es por aquí —dijo cambiando de dirección al lado derecho del lugar, ignorando las puertas de entrada.

—Pero, ¿no teníamos que buscar algo dentro la convención? —inquirió Lituania.

—Estamos en la convención desde hace dos calles —dijo apuntando hacia atrás con el pulgar.

—¿Qué? —Polonia miró a sus espaldas.

Las calles estaban repletas de letreros, autos decorados, figuras de acción tamaño humano, globos pinchados… y un mil de cosas que presentaban algún personaje ficcional o proyecto. Por obvias razones, los materiales estaban semidestruidos, o bien, destruidos.

—¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta? —susurró el suizo.

—Sip. Estamos en las mismas. También me acabo de dar cuenta —el ojirojo se desvió por un pasillo que los llevó a un jardín, del tamaño de una cancha de béisbol, con puestos de todo tipo de diseño—. No creí que las convenciones fueran tan grandes.

Caminaron hasta llegar al otro lado del área verde, brincando algunos escombros y moviendo algunas mesas y mercancías tiradas el suelo.

—Wow —Hungría alzó ambas cejas, sorprendida—, no había llegado hasta aquí.

—Por qué entraste por la puerta principal —el rumano se detuvo frente a unas cabañas que se encontraban próximas a derrumbarse—. Es aquí —se dirigió a la más alejada.

—El terremoto acabó con ellas —comentó en polaco.

Hungría piso algo viscoso:

—Agh —miró la suela de su tacón—… esperen, ¿esto es —tomó un poco de la viscosidad entre sus dedos—… sangre?

—Y va hacia la cabaña —añadió Liechtenstein, apuntando un camino de manchas color carmesí.

—Y va hacia la cabaña… —Rumanía repitió las palabras de la rubia en voz baja, adentrándose en el lugar, colocando su mano sobre el arma que guardaba a sus espaldas.

Hungría fue la segunda en entrar, con un arma lista para disparar por si las cosas se pusiesen feas. El tercero fue Suiza, quien apuntaba su revolver a cada paso que daba, investigando con la mirada cada rincón. Lituania, el cuarto de la fila, usaba su tubería como una lanza (de alguna manera se las había ingeniado para atarle una navaja mariposa en la punta). Polonia, siguiendo muy de cerca al lituano, tenía la varita en su mano izquierda, y un cuchillo muela en la derecha. Liechtenstein, con una _SIG MPX_ en manos, sería quien pondría fin a la hilera.

—Hay demasiada sangre —dijo la más pequeña, viendo los pequeños charcos de dicho líquido.

—Tenemos un problema —dijo Rumanía con las manos en la cintura, viendo el suelo de forma curiosa.

—¿Qué sucede? —el suizo inquirió acercándose al de conocimientos mágicos—. Oh, maldición —vio lo que se encontraba en el suelo.

Un pentagrama invertido, con la mitad del circulo difuminado, como si alguien lo hubiese barrido con su cuerpo, era el final del camino de la sangre.

—Rumanía, dices que estuviste aquí, ¿no? —dijo Lituania—. ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

—Escuchen —el de cabello rubio rojizo les miró ansioso—, sé que quieren respuestas, pero realmente necesito que me ayuden.

—¿Con que? —inquirió Hungría.

—Hay un libro, forrado de piel; tiene un rostro 3D en la portada, y lleva como título "NECRONOMICON". Ese libro es el que nos ayudará a reparar el espacio-tiempo de cada multiverso de la tierra.

—Khe? —dijeron al unísono.

—Anótenlo en su lista de preguntas. Ahora solo necesitamos encontrar el libro.

Nadie se quejó. Se esparcieron por todo el lugar en busca del ejemplar.

— _Noruega… ¿qué has hecho?_ —el rumano pensó, viendo todo el desastre.

Las cosas que encontraban en el lugar, simplemente, no se lo esperaban. Se toparon con órganos de humanos y animales disecados dentro de frascos de vidrio, cuadros con retratos sublimes haciendo referencia a orgias, cantidades incontables de pergaminos repletos de polvo y telarañas, cráneos y sistemas óseos de cuerpos desde infantes hasta los adultos. Parecía una película de terror.

—¡Lo encontré! —gritó el suizo, saliendo detrás del mostrador con el libro en manos.

—¡Bien! —dijo Rumanía, sonriendo.

Todos se reunieron alrededor de Suiza cuando le entregó ejemplar al de ojos rojos.

—Veamos —el de conocimientos ocultistas comenzó a pasar de páginas hasta llegar casi al final—. Bingo~.

—¿Qué encontraste? —preguntó la húngara.

—El conjuro para revertir el hechizo… o eso espero.

Una alarma comenzó a sonar, con una voz acompañándole de fondo.

—¿Qué dice? —dijo Polonia—. Yo no _speak_ 日本の ("Nihon no"/japonés).

—Es la alarma de alerta sísmica —el suizo lograba ver los altavoces desde una ventana rota.

—Sin embargo, no es uno provocado por la naturaleza —Rumanía cortó la palma de su mano con un trozo de vidrio.

—¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! —Polonia le miraba aterrado.

—Para reparar esta cosa —y dicho eso, comenzó a corregir las partes distorsionadas del pentagrama, mezclando su sangre con la otra. Después, se puso en medio del dibujo con el libro en manos.

Las cosas empezaron a sacudirse, indicando que el temblor había iniciado.

—¡Cúbranse! —ordenó el rumano.

—¡¿Qué hay de ti?! —Lituania se puso bajo una mesa.

—Tengo que detener el siguiente golpe.

El temblor subió de magnitud.

— _Et re vera ita distortus est_ —pronunció Rumanía, cerrando los ojos—. _Usus potestate esset falsa. Dum poenas exigit de merce peccator finem._

El pentagrama se distorsionaba cada vez que las palabras salían de los labios del ojirojo. Parecían glitches de televisión.

— _Ultra vires dimittimus debitoribus profuderunt_ —sus pies se despegaron del suelo. El color de sus ojos desapareció, transformándose en un blanco total, y como si fuese un muñeco de trapo, sus brazos se estiraron a los costados de manera brusca, mientras sus pies se juntaban (crucificado).

Levitando, el libro se colocó frente a la nación.

En completo asombro y confusión, las naciones ahí presentes, observaban por un hueco del techo como el cielo regresaba al hermoso azul que solía ser.

— _Semita vitae super spatium… instaurabuntur_ —al decir eso, pedazos del suelo cercanos al pentagrama salieron volando en diferentes direcciones.

Un hilo de sangre brotó de la nariz del rumano.

—¡¿Está funcionando?! —Suiza miraba el cielo, boquiabierto.

Los glitches del pentagrama hacían ondas expansivas tan fuertes que lograban empujar a los representantes de cada país.

El iris rojizo del rumano regresó:

— _Mierda…_ —pensó, segundos después, salió disparado contra la pared.

—¡Rumanía! —gritaron al unísono.

Justamente, cuando el reloj marcó las 3 en punto, el temblor se detuvo.

—Ugh —gimió el cosplayer de Shaoran, tirado en el suelo boca arriba—. Es mucho peoooooor —alargó la palabra— de lo que creía.

—Mierda, hombre —Suiza le estiró la mano, ofreciéndole ayuda—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Pues —tomó su mano—, estamos fritos —dijo limpiando la sangre de la nariz con su manga.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —Lituania le ayudó a ponerse de pie tomándole por el antebrazo.

Una explosión se escuchó en la cercanía.

Rápidamente, todos salieron de la cabaña con destino al centro del jardín. Estaban más que seguros que el sonido de la detonación había sido allí. Rumanía llegó caminando apoyándose sobre Suiza.

Todo el lugar se había sumergido en una gran cortina de humo. Era casi imposible distinguir de 3 metros en adelante.

—¿Q-qué… es eso? —inquirió el polaco, apuntando hacia el frente del camino.

Dos pequeñas sombras, de entre el humo, se acercaban al grupo lentamente.

—Un momento —Lituania entrecerró sus ojos para poder visualizar bien a las figuras—. Y-yo conozco a esos tipos —un tic se hizo presente en su ojo izquierdo.

—¿Qué no son…? —la castaña se quedó con la boca abierta.

—Este lugar es extraño —dijo una de las sombras; de voz masculina—. Parece de otro mundo.

—¡Pero hay cosas muy bonitas! —comentó el otro ente, de carácter femenino—. A Soos le hubiera gustado estar aquí. Hay anime por doquier.

El humo comenzó a dispersarse.

Los gemelos se detuvieron al ver un grupo de personas extrañas frente ellos.

Las naciones se quedaron en shock al ver a los seres animados en frente de sus narices.

—¡Niños, miren lo que encontré! —un anciano con un fez color granate en su cabeza llegó tras ellos—. Esta cosa puedo venderla a un precio muy elevado —dijo observando en sus manos una figura de acción de Jack Sparrow, personaje de Piratas del Caribe—. Dipper, Mabel, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué es lo que están mirand…

Silencio.

Nadie se movía, solo se miraban unos a otros.

—Y~... a esto me refería con "otra cosa" —Rumanía apuntó la escena con un toque burlesco.

Todos comenzaron a gritar.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 _ ***(1) Rigor mortis.**_ _Es un signo reconocible de muerte que es causado por un cambio químico en los músculos que causa un estado de rigidez e inflexibilidad en las extremidades y una dificultad para mover o manipular el cadáver._

 _ ***(2) Maniobra RCP.**_ _O bien,_ _ **r**_ _eanimación_ _ **c**_ _ardio_ _ **p**_ _ulmonar, es un procedimiento de emergencia para salvar vidas que se utiliza cuando una persona ha dejado de respirar y el corazón ha cesado de palpitar. Esto puede suceder después de una descarga eléctrica, un ataque cardíaco, ahogamiento o cualquier otra circunstancia que ocasione la detención de la actividad cardíaca._

…

 _ **Reviews Guest/Independientes.**_

 **Luna:** Pues, ¡aquí lo tienes! Muchísimas gracias por pasarte por aquí y dejar tu review~. ¡Nos estamos leyendo! :3

 **Yo:** El hype x2. xD Ese hermoso momento en que lo sientes recorrer por tu cuerpo. (? Ese nipón, todo un otako. Muchisimas gracias por leer y haber dejado tu bello review~.

…

 **Nota de autora:**

Y, dime… ¿Qué te pareció? ¿Cuál fue tu parte favorita? ¿Qué crees que es lo que pasará en el siguiente capítulo? ¿Duda, pregunta o tomatazo? Déjamelo saber en los sensuales reviews. * 3 *

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer y por el apoyo que dejan en los comentario, con los favoritos y con los follows! Es oro para mi~.  
Nos estaremos leyendo muy pronto~. O eso espero… :u


	4. Entre la realidad y la ficción

**Escrito por Valkyriene.**

 **Hetalia:**

 **Mundos Cruzados**

Capítulo #4  
~ Entre la realidad y la ficción ~

 _¡Quiubole, mundo real! Y sí. El día de hoy les traigo un capitulo después de mi pinshi tardanza del Diablo. Les deje esperando mucho tiempo, pero haré que valga la pena cada maldita actualización que haga. Cada-maldita-actualización. Porque me gusta el desmadre y las emociones fuertes. ¿Eso es lo que quieren? Pues he aquí el lugar correcto._

 _¿Qué les parece si rompemos unas cuantas reglas de la lógica cósmica?_

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA/DISCLAIMER:**

● **Hetalia,** **Shingeki no Kyojin** **y sus personajes no me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya y** **Hajime Isayama** **.**

● **Gravity Falls y sus personajes tampoco me pertenece, son propiedad de Alex Hirsch.**

● **Rated T (+13): Por** **contenido con menor grado de violencia, insinuaciones de lenguaje grosero y ausencia de temas adultos.**

* * *

Simplemente ya no podía. Sostuvo su estómago fuertemente, vomitando una gran cantidad de sangre. Sus ojeras tenían ojeras y su piel ahora era más blanca que de costumbre.

—No puedo —murmuró Noruega, dejó que unas lágrimas traicioneras cayeran hasta el suelo, mezclándose con la tierra y el fétido fruido rojo entre sus pies—. No puedo —no le quedo de otra más que hincarse, apartándose de su vomito.

Se estremeció al sentir un choque eléctrico dominar su cuerpo; volvió a soltar fluidos carmesí por su nariz y boca.

 **[…]**

Rumania dejó salir un grito desgarrador, soltándose del agarre de Suiza para después expulsar varios coágulos de sangre mediante el vómito.

—¡Respira, Rumania! —Suiza lo sujetó por la espalda recorriendo algunos mechones de cabello de su rostro.

Asustada ante la situación, Mabel sacó un pañuelo de ositos tejidos de su bolsillo y se lo entregó al rubio mientras se acercaba con pasos lentos y recelosos. Stan trató de tomarla por la muñeca, pero no lo consiguió.

Con desconfianza, Suiza tomó el pañuelo, pero aun así fue educado:

—Gracias.

Rumania tosió con esfuerzo.

 **[…]**

—No puedo dejar que mueran… por favor —Noruega se arrastraba como vil gusano en los suelos de las destruidas instalaciones, sin embargo, su vista nublada no le dejaba ver en qué parte se encontraba—. Dios, perdóname —se lamentaba entre sollozos, perdiendo la noción de su respiración.

Sus parpados comenzaron a jugarle sucio. Se cerraban sin su permiso y temblaban si trataba de mantenerlos a flote.

Podía sentir como sus manos y pies se enfriaban, y la herida sobre su mano no era de mucha ayuda; no dejaba de sangrar. Él, ahora, se sentía tan mortal.

— _¡Han pasado más de 3 horas, y nada!_ —alguien, de una voz muy familiar, gritaba a lo lejos.

Aunque sus ojos le ardiesen, Noruega mantuvo sus parpados abiertos.

— _¡Tiene que ayudarnos!_

—¿D-Dinamarca? —artículo con dificultad.

— _¿Podrían darnos datos y señas particulares?_ —inquirió una voz desconocida para sus oídos—. _Así será más fácil encontrarle… o identificarle._

— _¡¿Identificar?!_ —la voz parecía ser la de Finlandia, o eso le decía su mente.

— _Desgraciadamente si hubo muchas bajas civiles. Se encontraron al menos unos 50-60 cuerpos en extrañas circunstancias; es más fácil buscar en ambas opciones._

— _¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero él es una…_ —Dinamarca diría "nación", pero la voz gruesa del sueco se hizo presente.

— _Por favor, oficiales, a quien buscamos es una persona muy fuerte. No hay posibilidad de que este muerta._

El canto de palabras de otras personas apareció. Todas eran tan familiares. Dos femeninas y otras tres masculinas. Quizá había mas.

— _Solo, por favor, si lo encuentran, dígannos_ —el titubeó de las palabras de Islandia resonaron en los oídos de Noruega.

Roto. Sin las fuerzas suficientes de mantenerse de pie, Noruega siguió arrastrándose hasta una pila de escombros que llevaba hasta un hueco alto que se encontraba en la pared; era su cercana y única salida. Tambaleante, empezó a escalar los trozos de cemento. Usar sus manos le era casi inútil debido a su herida, pero la pequeña gota de adrenalina que brotaba por todo su cuerpo le permitía seguir con su camino. Las punzadas en su estómago le obligaban a detenerse y estremecerse por unos segundos, pero en cuanto se recuperaba proseguía. Aunque él no lo quisiese, lloraba. Lloraba y lloraba gimiendo entre dientes. Ahora podía comprenderlo. Los síntomas sobre su cuerpo se lo decían a gritos y golpes. Él ahora era más que un simple mortal.

— _Vamos, tenemos que seguir buscando_ —la oración del acento español le hizo temblar del miedo. ¿Lo iban a abandonar? Bueno, no es como si ellos supiesen que estuviese allí, pero…

—Estoy… aquí —Noruega dijo con el poco aliento de sus pulmones, llegando casi al final de la torre de escombro; su salida—. Por favor… no me dejen —hilos de color carmesí brotaban de sus lagrimales—. Estoy vivo.

—Debemos dividirnos y poner un punto de encuentro —Bielorrusia se posicionó en medio de todos, liderando el grupo—. Así será más fácil encontrar a las demás (naciones).

—¿Qué nadie notó que el cielo cambió de color hace unas horas y ahora regresó a su estado natural? —dijo España, pero al parecer a nadie le importó. Les era prioridad encontrar a sus seres queridos.

—¡Shh! —Romano chitó fuertemente, atrayendo la atención de sus acompañantes.

—¿Sucede algo? —la ucraniana alzó ambas cejas.

Noruega, estando herido, cansado y moribundo, logró su objetivo. En cuanto llegó a la cima, se puso de pie con la pared que aún permanecía intacta, y dijo apenas audible:

—Lo siento.

—¡Allí! —Romano se dio media vuelta y apuntó al noruego.

—¡Dios mío —Dinamarca no sabía si sentir alivio al verlo frente a él o miedo por su estado actual— Noruega!

Los nórdicos salieron disparados en dirección a su aliado.

—Están vivos —Noruega dijo para sí mismo, sonriendo de alergia, mas esa expresión no duro más de un segundo. Sus ojos se cerraron, y comenzó a rodar escombros abajo hasta caer al suelo. Gracias al Dios cayó del lado exterior de las instalaciones.

—¡Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios! —Finlandia entró en pánico al verle caer y no levantarse, como hubiese sido en anteriores guerras—. ¡Noruega! —lo primero en que pensó a llegar a su lado fue recostar la cabeza de su amigo en sus piernas.

—¡Noruega! —Islandia se hincó con prisa a lado del noruego, tomándole del rostro. Quedo el shock al ver los pequeños hilos de sangre brotando de sus cerrados ojos—. ¡N-Noruega me escuchas!

Dinamarca lo movió lentamente por la cadera, pero no hubo respuesta.

Suecia tomó el pulso de la muñeca del rubio:

—N-no tiene pulso —inevitablemente, la temblorina se apodero de su cuerpo.

Unos paramédicos que se encontraban en la zona vieron lo sucedido, y, como buenos protectores de vida, salieron en auxilio a las naciones.

—¡Noruega, ¿me oyes?! —Islandia le dio unos golpecitos en el pecho—. ¡Hey, Noruega! —dijo un poco más suave que al principio.

Una lágrima cristalina se contrastó entre los hilos de sangre de los ojos del noruego.

Las demás naciones arribaron:

La expresión de España y Prusia eran similares: catatónicos al ver el cuerpo de la nación tan vulnerable. Romano sintió que iba a llorar. Ucrania decidió apartar la vista. Bielorrusia decidió posar una mano en el hombro del islandés.

Los paramédicos llegaron.

—¿Noruega? —en este punto, la voz de Islandia se quebró.

 **[…]**

Todos les miraban. Unos con curiosidad, y otros con desconcierto. En realidad, nadie entendía lo que pasaba. La forma en como la corte anclaba los ojos sobre las naciones era intimidante, llenos de poder y soberbia, pero parecía que a los susodichos ni les inmutaba. Al contrario, parecían aburridos, cansados y a punto de caer en un coma sobre los brazos de Morfeo. Solo aquel rubio fornido, receloso ante la situación, ponía algo de su parte:

—¿Qué se supone que está pasando? —inquirió Alemania.

—¡Silencio! —ordenó la autoridad sentada sobre el estrado.

—Uy~, perdón —dijo el americano por las bajas.

—Saben, esto es muy incómodo, aru~ —China miraba de reojo a al grupo de personas que anteriormente les habían salvado de una caída dolorosa, frunciendo el ceño bastante engorroso—. El silencio me está matando, aru~ —murmuró.

Los representantes de cada país estaban alineados en medio del tribunal, de rodillas, y cosplays impecables. Italia compartió la mirada con Rusia. Francia (con un harapo puesto) hacia ruiditos con la boca. Japón temblaba por alguna extraña razón. China y Alemania miraban a jurado con desprecio. América trataba de no quedarse dormido y estamparse contra el suelo. Inglaterra bostezaba. Unos tipejos inofensivos.

—Erwin —Levi se acercó al hombre sin alinear los rostros—, ¿has pensado en lo que te dije?

—Sí —el más alto contestó.

—¿Y?

—"Si nos quisieran atacar, ya lo hubieran hecho".

Levi no dijo nada más. Espero la continuación de las palabras de su compañero:

—¿En qué piensas? Estas más pensativo de lo normal.

—No lo sé —cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho—. Es solo que, desde que esos raritos cayeron del cielo…

—Mierda, eso sonó tan idiota —Erwin negó abruptamente con la cabeza.

—Ni me lo digas —dijo con desgana—. Es solo que esos —buscó la palabra correcta en su mete—… "idiotas", desde que cayeron, mi cuerpo se ha sentido extraño. Y, bueno, algo en mi cabeza no me ha dejado de molestar.

—Creí que era la única —Mikasa había escuchado toda su conversación desde una silla pegada a la pared—. ¿Entonces? —se puso de pie, caminando hacia la par de Erwin.

—Esperemos —ordenó Levi.

El juicio dio inició con el golpe del mazo sobre la mesa.

—¡Objeción! —América gritó con un nivel de furia incalculable.

El sobresalto fue una reacción en masa. Armin y Eren dieron ademanes con las manos para que el público se tranquilizara, mientras Sasha y Jean chitaban a su vez.

—Pendejo —China hecho la cabeza para atrás, rezándole a la nada para que la tierra se lo tragase.

—No se crean —el americano sonrió, para después bostezar—. Sigan, sigan —chasqueó un par de veces los labios.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! —Alemania apuntó su enojo a América. Rechinaba los dientes en señal de ansiedad.

—Esto es un sueño —fue la respuesta, pero, al parecer, lo decía seriamente.

Inglaterra golpeó su cabeza contra el hombro de América, ya que no podía hacerlo contra sus manos debido a las esposas:

—Esto no es un sueño, maldito idiota.

—¿Cómo estas tan seguro? —Japón siseó, agotado. Temblaba constantemente.

—Primero —Inglaterra acomodó su garganta—: el terremoto fue real; mírate, Japón. Algo está ocurriendo en tu país, por eso no dejas te temblar y tener escalofríos. Segundo: si fuese un sueño, y lo sabríamos, sería uno lucido y podríamos hacer lo que queramos, como despertar. Y por último: esto es una clase de brujería. He leído sobre ello y tu bien lo sabes, Japón. Fuiste tú el que me preguntaste; te lo explique e incluso te lo mostré. Por eso evitaste dar un spoiler al golpear a Francia en la cabeza.

—¡¿De qué carajos están hablado?! —exclamó el juez, dando una serie de golpes con el mazo.

Antes de que todo el mundo guardara la calma y prestase atención al jurado, Inglaterra susurró:

—Por favor, por esta vez, créanme.

Alemania arrugó la frente al ver el miedo en el rostro del inglés, a lo que asintió con dificultad.

 **[…]**

Suiza y Hungría ayudaron al rumano a tomar asiento sobre una destrozada banca de madera. De sus comisuras labiales, algunas gotas de sangre seguían en pie.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Lituania se acercó a limpiar el carmesí de sus labios con el inocente trapo de la niña que observaba todo a metros atrás junto a su hermano y tío-abuelo.

—Sí, sí —dijo el rumano apenas audible, dejando que el lituano le limpiase también el sudor de su frente y mejillas.

—Te ves terrible —Polonia veía con lastima a Rumania.

—Gracias —Rumania respondió sarcásticamente, sonriendo sin apartar la mirada del suelo.

—Tú —Stan empujó a sus sobrinos detrás de él, como instinto protector—… ¿estas realmente bien? —se dirigió al rumano con recelo—. Acababas de vomitar —se tragó las palabras haciendo un extraño ademan con la mano tratando de señalar su garganta—… sangre.

—Ya lo dije —Rumania apartó con suavidad la mano del lituano para mirar al anciano—. Estoy bien —se puso de pie, pero en cuanto lo hizo su cuerpo se tambaleó. Lituania fue rápido al igual que Suiza; ambos le atraparon antes de que tocara el suelo y lo volvieron a sentar.

—Alto, vaquero —dijo Suiza.

—¿A dónde tan apresurado? —Lituania le entregó el pañuelo a Liechtenstein, para poder así acomodar al rumano con las piernas estiradas en la banca.

Liechtenstein se acercó a Mabel con pasos lentos para no asustarle:

—Hola.

—Hola —la niña le saludó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Lo siento, pero tu pañuelo… —desenvolvió el trozo de tela de sus manos, dejando ver las gotas de sangre embarradas en ella.

—N-no importa —Mabel se estremeció al ver la diferencia de altura de ella con la nación. Stan era del tamaño del polaco si se lo ponía a pensar.

—Te debemos una —la joven nación femenina le sonrió con angustia.

—No hay problema —asintió sin saber que más decir.

—¿Rumania? —Dipper murmuró, pero aun así todos le alcanzaron a oír, lo que le tensó.

—Sí, ese soy yo —dijo el rumano moribundo, acostado sobre la banca.

—¿Te llamas Rumania? —el niño ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad sin moverse de su lugar.

—No, pero soy Rumania.

—¿Eh?

—Puedes ir haciendo tu lista de preguntas también, chico —Rumania rió y luego se estremeció.

—Quédate quieto —le ordenó Hungría, quien inició un análisis corporal a la nación.

Golpeaba las zonas de reflejos, como las rodillas, para verificar su buen estado, mientras preguntaba si le dolía alguna parte del cuerpo; las respuestas fueron no. Toqueteó algunas otras partes de la nación esperando una reacción de dolor, mas no hubo nada. Cuando llegó a su rostro, con suavidad abrió los parpados del rumano, dejando ver con claridad el rojizo de su iris, dilatando sus pupilas en el acto, y su esclerótica inyectada en sangre. Ambos ojos estaban iguales.

—¿Diagnostico, doctora Hungría? —dijo Polonia, tratando de suavizar la tensión.

—Vas a morir —Hungría desvió la mirada, colocando una mano en el hombro de Rumania.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron todos al unísono.

—Se la creyeron —la fémina sonrió victoriosa—. No hay lesiones graves externas. Internas quizá lo hayan, pero —volvió a cruzar sus ojos con las del rumano—, eso es algo que tú debes respondernos. Tus ojos están inyectados en sangre y no creo que haya sido solo por vomitar, las venas son demasiado gruesas. ¿Fuiste herido sin que nosotros lo sepamos?

—Créeme —Rumania tomó asiento con lentitud—, no soporto tenerte cerca. Si supiera algo sobre mi salud te lo diría —suspiró—. Puede que se trate de un efecto secundario de… la magia —esto último lo dijo apenado. No estaba seguro si todavía se tomaban la magia como un juego—. Suele pasar.

—¿Seguro? —Suiza le estiró la mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

—Seguro.

Los celulares de todos pitaron al mismo tiempo. La señal había regresado, y con ella, varios mensajes de otras naciones y centros gubernamentales.

 **[…]**

 _¡Te quiero puta!_ , gritó el celular del alemán. Una pila de mensajes y llamadas perdidas inundaron su bandeja de entrada. Maldijo a Prusia el día de ayer durante el vuelo. Le pidió su celular para "jugar". ¡Ja! Si como no.

Las naciones, a pesar de saber la seriedad de una corte, no pudieron aguantarse la risa. Como siempre.

—Dios, esto es tan vergonzoso —Alemania bajó la mirada, sonrojado a más no poder.

—¡Silencio!

Todos guardaron la compostura sin dejar de sonreír.

Alemania sonrió. Una gran idea había nacido en lo más recóndito de su mente. Inglaterra vio eso. Puede que nunca estuvo solo, después de todo.

 **[…]**

—Oh, mierda —Lituania vio un mensaje que le puso los pelos de punta—. ¿U-ustedes si dieron aviso de que vendrían a Japón? —dijo entre risitas nerviosas.

—Estamos muertos —Hungría también observaba una larga lista de mensajes ligados a su superior.

—P-pero la reunión es mañana —el polaco tocaba la pantalla de su Smartphone para abrir y leer rápidamente las amenazas de su jefe.

—Pero teníamos que acomodar el papeleo el día de hoy —Suiza guardó su celular. No quería analizar más problemas.

—Tenía planeado acomodarlo durante el vuelo a Nueva York. Así mi jefe no se daría cuenta —añadió la húngara.

—¿Rumania? ¿Hungría? ¿Diagnósticos? ¿Estamos en Japón? ¿Nueva York? —Dipper no sabía a donde mirar. Sentía miedo, pero también curiosidad.

—Oh, cierto —Rumania se acercó a los toons—. Ahora ustedes existen.

—¿Ahora existimos? —Mabel ladeó la cabeza.

—Bienvenidos al mundo real, o dimensión. Como a ustedes les guste.

Dipper, Mabel y Stan cruzaron miradas, confundidos ante las palabras del rumano.

Un par de gritos atrajo el miramiento de todos los presentes.

—¡Stan! ¡Chicos! —el hermano gemelo de Stan, Ford, dio un salto de rana por arriba de una mesa que obstruía su camino hacia su familia—. ¡Al fin los encuentro! —les abrazo grupalmente, pero rompió la muestra de cariño para mirarles a frete a frente—. ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí, ya!

—¡Tío Ford! —Mabel le volvió a abrazar—. ¿Cómo llegaste?

—Igual que ustedes: me absorbió ese túnel de gusano.

—¡¿Túnel de qué?! —Rumania apartó a todos para encarar al hombre.

Instintivamente, Ford sacó su arma para apuntarle a la cabeza. Ante tal acción, las naciones reaccionaron de igual manera, apuntando todas sus armas a Ford.

Stan tomó a los niños y los puso detrás de él. Era de esperase que también envainara un arma de fuego entre sus dedos, lista para tirar a la cabeza de Rumania.

—¡Wow, wow, wow! —el rumano alzó las manos en señal de rendición—. ¡Es la segunda vez en el día que me apuntan con un arma! —observó a Hungría de reojo, quien le sonrió—. Hablemos. No hay necesidad de disparar —hizo un ademan con la mano para que sus aliados bajaran las armas; ellos obedecieron.

—Se de esta dimensión —dijo Ford firmemente sin bajar su pistola—. No pienso hablar con su gente.

—Pues vete preparando mentalmente, amigo mío —Rumania puso los ojos en blanco—, porque tendrás que hacerlo si no quieres que el espacio-tiempo de los todos multiversos, quien sabe si universos, de la tierra colisionen y creen un agujero que se trague toda la vida en la faz dimensional del planeta —la mirada de ambos tenso el ambiente del lugar—. Stanford Pines —le murmuró para que solo él le escuchase—, sabes de esta dimensión, ¿no es así? —sonrió.

El anciano asintió, sin apartar su mirada retadora.

—Entonces, sabes perfectamente que una parte de nosotros somos seres racionales, ¿verdad?

—Llega a tu punto —le ordenó.

—Nosotros no queremos hacerles daño —el rumano lo dijo en voz alta—. Al contrario, queremos ayudarles a regresar a su mundo/dimensión original —hizo una pequeña pausa—, pero necesitamos de su ayuda.

—¿Ayuda? ¿La Dimensión 1 pidiendo ayuda? —Ford inquirió sarcásticamente—. Buen chiste.

—"Chiste" —Rumania rió por las bajas—. "Chiste"… quisiera que fuese uno. Ni siquiera yo me la creo.

—¡ _Psst,_ Suiza! —Lituania susurró.

—¿Qué? —el suizo respondió con el mismo tono de voz.

—¿De qué están hablando?

—Yo que sé, viejo. No entiendo ni madres.

—La Dimensión 1 tiene más problemas de los que te puedas imaginar —el rumano suspiró—. Stanford, sé que no confías en nuestra gente, y tienes todo el derecho sobre ello, pero, créeme, nosotros no somos los malos; somos los racionales.

—Entonces demuéstramelo.

El silencio se hizo presente. No hacían más que intercambiar las miradas.

Fue entonces cuando Rumania rió y luego dijo:

—"Regla No.1 para los residentes de la Dimensión 1 al dirigirse a un visitante de una dimensión ajena: Evitar cualquier tipo de spoiler sobre la historia y/o trama que envuelve al visitante…" —fue interrumpido.

—"… De no ser cumplida esta regla, la dimensión del visitante será elimina y olvidada permanentemente del recuerdo humano." —Ford finalizó.

—¡¿Qué?! —Mabel frunció el ceño.

—Si hubiese querido lastimarles —Rumania continuó—, les hubiera dicho su hermoso futuro —dijo las últimas dos palabras con un toque de odio.

Nuevamente, el silencio tomó el trono del lugar, hasta que Ford decidió bajar el arma:

—Veo que ya me conoces —el hombre le alzó ambas cejas.

—¿Que esperabas de un residente de la Dimensión 1? —preguntó retóricamente.

—¿Alguien me puede explicar que está pasando? —Stan miraba su alrededor con recelo.

—Preguntas al final del recorrido —Rumania tomó un gran suspiro—. Debemos de encontrar el libro.

—Pero si acabamos de encontrarlo —dijo Suiza, confundido.

—No; el libro es falso.

—¿Cómo que es falso? —preguntó el polaco.

—El pentagrama rechazó el hechizo desde el comienzo. De ahí a que los glitches nacieran. Creí que era por la mezcla de dos sangres, pero analizándolo bien, no tendría sentido.

—Como si todo esto tuviese sentido —dijo Hungría.

—Touché —Suiza murmuró para sí mismo.

Rumania suspiró, agotado:

—Debemos encontrar a Noruega e Inglaterra —tragó a seco—, en especial a Noruega. Él… Dios… necesitamos encontrarlo, ya.

—¿Qué pasa con él? —Lituania le miró confuso—. Te ves demasiado preocupado.

—Pues, él… temo que pase lo peor —negó con la cabeza—. Él fue la llave que abrió la puerta a todo este desastre. ¡Pero no es su culpa! —se apresuró a contestar eso último—. O eso creo.

—¿Tomaste nota para preguntar después? —Suiza susurró a la húngara, quien asintió con la cabeza en respuesta a lo anterior.

—¡Ah, mierda! —Rumania se golpeó la frente. Muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza.

—¡Hay niños presentes, quieres! —Ford se cruzó de brazos, algo furioso. Stan estaba igual.

—L-lo siento. Lo siento. Nunca había sido un personaje principal en algo tan fumado —rió apenado—. Entonces, Ford, ¿cuento contigo? —le estiró la mano, esperando un apretón.

Ford miró con recelo y autoridad la mano de la nación, pero accedió a estrecharla:

—Si lastiman a alguien de mi familia…

—Nosotros no somos el enemigo, mi amigo.

Ford dio a entender que hizo caso omiso a las palabras del rumano cuando inquirió con curiosidad:

—¿Ustedes —miró a las personas detrás del de ojos rojos—… ustedes son las llamadas naciones?

—Eres muy observador —Rumania asistió.

—Hubieras empezado por ahí —Ford sonrió, juguetón.

Polonia comenzó a llorar, sin hacer ruido alguno.

—¿Por qué estas llorando? —le preguntó Liechtenstein al escucharlo sorber sus mocos.

—Es que no entiendo nada.

—¿Por eso?

—Sí. Porque no sabré como mover mis piezas en lo que se aproxima. No quiero perderlos.

Liechtenstein estaba a punto de preguntar a que se refería, pero la voz de Hungría tomó autoridad en el grupo:

—Bueno, amigos míos. Creo que hay que empezar a movernos —se cruzó de brazos, cerrando los ojos—. En este momento tenemos dos objetivos a encontrar; la primera: Noruega, y la segunda: el libro, que nos ayudara a limpiar este desastre.

—Así es —Rumania asintió.

—Pues, dividámonos —sugirió Suiza—. Somos muchos y hay demasiados diálogos que controlar.

—Estoy de acuerdo —Hungría sonrió, tronándose los dedos de las manos.

—Tío Ford —llamó Dipper.

—"¿Qué es lo que está pasando?" —Ford preguntó por su sobrino.

—Por dos —Mabel levantó la mano.

—Por tres —le siguió Stan.

—Al parecer la dimensión… "original", la Dimensión 1 (está) ha tenido un accidente que ha desequilibrado la continuidad de los multiversos, y si no se arregla, puede que haya un choque cósmico que destruya esta tierra, lo que significa el fin de todas las creaciones humanas.

Nadie pareció entenderle, pero si causó un golpe de nervios en el estómago de todos.

—Es fácil de entender. La física y las matemáticas podrían explicarlo, pero no hay tiempo y no hay ningún pizarrón para apoyarnos —añadió Rumania.

—Ford —Stan tocó el hombro de su hermano.

—¿Qué? —alineó su ojos con su consanguíneo.

—Tengo muchas preguntas. Comprendo un poco sobre la crisis de multiversos… universal, no sé…

—Multiversos y universos; ambos corren peligro —se encogió entre hombros.

—Sí. Lo supe en cuando nos tragó túnel de gusano —chupó sus dientes, dudoso ante sus próximas palabras—. Tendrás que explicarme luego. A lo que quiero llegar es que —tonteó con sus hombros, meneándolos de lado a lado—, ¿por qué gritaste hace unos momen…

Ford se estremeció ante la cuestión, cruzando amedrentado la mirada al rumano.

—¡No lo digas! —gritó Rumania, agitado.

—¿Por qué? —Stan ladeó la cabeza—. Solo quiero saber porque gritó.

El rugir de un poderoso ser tronó los tímpanos de todo el grupo. Se vieron obligados a cubrirse los oídos con sus manos.

—¡Bien hecho! —Rumania dirigió un ceño fruncido a Stan—. ¡Acabas de crear un cliché!

—¡¿Qué carajos?! —Hungría se jaló el rostro, entre risas nerviosas que parecían llanto.

La asquerosidad mocosa salió de entre las grietas del suelo. Un extraño calamar con malformaciones en toda su espalda y abdomen; repletas de ulceras y baba azulada. No tardó en tomar forma, convirtiéndose en un titán de 13 metros.

Ford chasqueó la lengua:

—Oh, por eso —apuntó al titán.

—Eso no pasa en el anime ni en el manga —murmuró Polonia.

—Es que no es un titán cualquiera —Rumania mordió su labio inferior, sintiendo como un ataque de pánico tomaba control de su cuerpo—; es uno mágicamente modificado.

—No me puedo tomar en serio nada de esto —Suiza se golpeaba la frente con su puño—. ¡Denme un respiro!

El titán dio un grito, confundiendo a los presentes.

—¡Mi cerebro se desase! —comentó Mabel para romper el hielo—. ¡Como helado!

Cuando el fastidioso bramido de la bestia cesó, su boca se abrió hacia el grupo, preparado para devorarles; brincó con poder, pero algo hizo que si nuca explotase, llevándose consigo el área occipital y el parietal del cráneo. Nadie se salvó de la lluvia de sangre.

—¡Cuidado! —Lituania, junto a Suiza, Polonia y Hungría, cargaron a la familia Pines antes de ser aplastada por el cuerpo del titán.

—¿Están bien? —inquirió Liechtenstein, quien se acercó a socorrer.

—Esto nunca lo vi en los diarios —Dipper estaba en shock. No entendía porque litros de sangre habían bañado su cuerpo.

—¿Quién de ustedes cagó la "Dimensión 0"? —una voz ronca y pesada atrapó la atención del grupo.

—¿Algo más, Dios? —Ford, levantó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos. Reconoció a la perfección la voz que hacia presente en el lugar—. Cuanto tiempo, Rick.

—Ford —Rick Sánchez, el mismísimo protagonista de Rick and Morty, salió a la luz detrás del titán, seguido de Morty en completa agonía del cansancio—. ¿Qué me cuentas, amigo? —vio a su nieto jadear agotado—. Morty, levántate. No actúes como idiota cuando la lógica puede morir.

—Que esta es la… ¿"Dimensión 1"? —Ford respondió sonriendo de lado, guardando un misterio en su mirar.

—Entonces me voy, a la mierda —el viejo Sánchez sacó su pistola de portales, pero, antes de accionar cualquier botón, el gritó de la nación frente a él lo mantuvo en su lugar.

Rumania se colocó una mano en su frente antes de gritar y sobresaltar a todos:

—¡Me lleva la…

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 ** _Reviews Guest/Independientes._**

 **Naru el Tomate:** Mientras más hype haya, más hype creare. Ese es mi segundo lema. (? xD No te preocupes, toda nación está acostumbrada al drama. Es parte de su rutina. Agradezco tu review~. Gracias por leer. n.n/

 **raigetsu:** Me alegra saber eso. Muchísimas gracias por leer y dejar aunque sea tus pequeñas palabras. Me impulsa demasiado. ¡Nos leemos! :D

...

 **Nota de autora:**

Teorías por aquí, teorías por haya. Cada anime/serie/comic que aparezca, vale la pena ver y analizar. "Oie, entre con el fin de leer SNK y Hetalia." Relax. Just relax. Ya verán porque el crossover principal es de estos dos animes. ;) ¡Y hablando de animes! Adivinen quienes están por venir~.

Que inicien los debates existenciales y derivados. Les queda de tarea.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!  
Nos vemos. n.n/

* * *

 **Omake~**

 _~Momentos antes de todo el drama anterior…~_

Había hecho un círculo alrededor del cuerpo congelado de Suecia, analizando, midiendo y lamiendo las capas de hielo.

—No, pues —Finlandia se frotó los dedos—: _Let It Go_.

—¿Cómo sacamos a Suecia de ahí? —Dinamarca golpeaba el hielo con su uña.

—Eh… ¿lo lanzamos desde un edificio? —propuso España, imaginándose como el pedazo de hielo choca contra el suelo y terminaba hecho pedacitos—. Olvídenlo. Es una pésima idea.

—No estaría mal intentarlo —murmuró Romano a la nada.

—No, Romano, no —Bielorrusia negó abruptamente, mirando con recelo la paleta humana frete a ellos.

Romano se encogió.

—¿Qué tal algo de fuego? —propuso Islandia, meneando la cadera para calentar.

—No sería mala idea —dijo Prusia.

Permanecieron quietos un momento, pensando donde obtener fuego sin hacer volar el pobre decaído lugar. Y al parecer todos pensaron en lo mismo: todos voltearon a ver a Ucrania.

—N-no —la ucraniana se hizo pequeña, dando unos pasitos hacia atrás.

—¡Concentrarte! —Bielorrusia la tomó por los hombros—. Imagina que dispararas un arma.

—Un lanza llamas, mejor dicho —comentó con burla el español.

—¡Shh! —Prusia le dio un codazo—. O serás tú el que haga el trabajo.

—¿A caso quieres morir, patatas? —Romano inquirió entre dientes.

—¡Vamos, hermana! —con suavidad, Bielorrusia apretó el rostro de Ucrania—. ¡Tú puedes! —hizo más presión, arrugando como pez la piel de su hermana.

—L-lo intentare —Ucrania habló con dificultad.

Se alejaron al menos unos 4 metros del hielo, dándole espacio suficiente a la europea para trabajar.

—Como si fuese un arma —Ucrania cerró los ojos, suspirando sonoramente—. Concéntrate.

Prusia decidió retroceder un poco más.

La ucraniana suspiro nuevamente. Lo único que llegaba a sus oídos era el crujir de algunas maderas y las goteras de agua, junto la bulla en las afueras. El ambiente era un total drama: fuego, destrucción, heridos y muertos. Eso le recordó aquel día durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial; llevaba su uniforme militar, rasgado en algunas partes de los brazos, acompañado de unas cuantas manchas de sangre. Estaba parada en medio de la zona de batalla; cuerpos, tanto de civiles como militares, yacían en el suelo con el bello tiro de gracia sobre su cráneo. La tierra, sangre y pólvora penetraba en su nariz ardientemente. No supo en que momento comenzó a correr en medio de colapsados edificios, con suerte y no se le venían encima.

— _Solo dispara_ —pensó, buscando algo en la parta trasera de su cinturón—. _¡Solo dispara!_

Se detuvo frente a un hoyo gigantesco en medio de la calle, observando a Rusia dentro, arrodillado ante un soldado alemán. Lo sabía, porque ese asqueroso símbolo nazi en su brazo se lo decía todo.

— _Dispara_ —desenfundo su arma—. _¡D-dispara!_ —quitó el seguro.

El soldado apuntó a la frente de Rusia.

La ira domino su cuerpo. Ucrania, sin temblor alguno, disparo contra el hueso parietal del soldado; la sangre salpicó el rostro del euroasiático cuando el cuerpo cayó frente a él. Desorientado, miro hacia arriba, encontrándose con su hermana aun apuntado hacia su dirección.

Escucho pasos apresurados acercarse a ella. Con una sonrisa demasiado alegre, pero jodidamente pertúrbate, se giró sin bajar el arma. Al menos 9 soldados enemigos se aproximaban. No dudo en disparar.

Abrió los ojos y disparó 3 bolas ardiente contra el hielo dando puñetazos. Seguido de eso, girando sobre su mismo lugar, creó una ola fuego tirando una patada.

Sus acciones fueron efectivas. El hielo se derritió, permitiéndole a Suecia tomar una poderosa bocanada de aire cuando cayó de rodillas.

—¡Suecia! —Finlandia corrió a abrazarlo.

Ucrania miró al suelo. La pesadez en su rostro era inevitable.

—Ucrania —alguien tocó su hombro.

Cuando se giró, notó que era el prusiano sonriéndole:

—Pasó. Fue hace mucho —el albino, frunció el ceño sin dejar de sonreír.

Cuando Ucrania rompió el contacto visual, ella asintió.

—Vamos —Prusia le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro—. Hay naciones que encontrar —se chupó los dientes— y un mundo que curar —le guiñó el ojo.

Esas últimas palabras dejaron atónita a Ucrania cuando Prusia se alejó, a quien siguió con la mirada.

Islandia, Dinamarca y Finlandia abrazaban calurosamente a Suecia, que en ningún momento peleó para que lo soltaran.

—"Un mundo que curar" —Ucrania repitió, esbozando una sonrisa, aun con los ojos tatuados en tristeza.


End file.
